Heart of Stone
by Lucreace
Summary: When one of the statues in the Great Hall is brought back to life by an accidental occurance, Dumbledore believes Snape is the only person who can help her readjust to life at Hogwarts. Non DH compliant.
1. Chapter 1

Severus Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry stared down at the unconscious form on the infirmary bed. The headmaster sat on the other side of the bed, a grave look on his face. The clock on the wall chimed signalling that it was one in the morning. Madam Pomfrey hovered just outside of earshot, having been driven away after her initial examinations, "Tell me again what happened," Dumbledore said.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. "It was a bumbling error on my part. I tripped in the great hall, over a misplaced cup of all things, threw out my hand to steady myself and brushed against the statue," he explained, "Then the statue wasn't a statue anymore."

"Do you know who she is?"

"How could I forget?" he snapped. How could the old man even ask a question like that? He'd been there at the time hadn't he? Snape dismissed the unconstructive thoughts and brought them round to the current predicament.

"She will be your charge for the rest of her time here," Dumbledore said.

"What?" Was he hearing the old man correctly?

"She was in her final year when she was frozen by _your_ _master_ and it would seem that a touch of the familiar has broken the curse that was placed on her in the first place." Dumbledore said. His face was a perfect picture of calm, quite the opposite of his own disposition. A touch of the old guilt brushed passed him; his past connections had caused this suffering to occur after all. Still…

"That was twenty years ago," Severus hissed. He pushed his hand through greasy black hair before he walked up and down. He gazed down at the young woman who had once been his friend. She knew nothing about what he'd done; she'd want nothing to do with him when she found out. Her dark blonde curls tumbled down her back and she looked so peaceful, more so now, than she had when she had been a statue.

"Nevertheless, she will need some familiarity and seeing how this would never have happened if she hadn't been associated with you, I believe you hold some measure of responsibility for her." Dumbledore said, his voice even. Severus curled his fist inside his pocket, his nails dug into his palms and he took a long deep breath. He let it out slowly, forcing himself to think clearly. The old man always sunk his claws the deepest when he spoke the softest.

"And how am I meant to keep her safe as well as everything else I have to accomplish?" he said. His words sounded acerbic, even to his ears.

"As you have always done Severus," Dumbledore said, "To the best of your ability. I'm glad to see you'll take this assignment."

"I never said-"

"But you will," Dumbledore's tone brokered no arguments. "Else I will be forced to place her elsewhere."

"Take her memory, of the last night before she was frozen. If I am to spend time with this girl once more I will not have her screaming at me over a decision made before I was old enough to know any better." Severus said. Heat burned the top of his ears and his jaw clenched. He folded his arms over his chest and leaned against the opposite wall while Dumbledore fixed him with a stare.

"Very well." Dumbldore said after a long moment. He pulled out his wand and began to concentrate. Severus turned his back on the whole affair and tuned out Dumbledore's mutterings. Why couldn't she be placed with the other students and have done with it? Was it totally necessary to interrupt his routines with this child? She had always been open and honest, she would fit in perfectly anyway. "It is done," Dumbledore said. Severus fixed his best mask onto his face and returned to sitting by the child's bedside

"She will return to lessons when she is able to do so, should be no more than a couple of days. You'll answer her questions and get her settled. After that, I am sure she will be fine." Dumbledore said with a smile. Severus wanted to snark that smile off his face but held his tongue. The headmaster would be right after all, it would be a few days and then she would be out of his hair. Dumbledore rose from the seat he had been occupying and turned to leave, "Oh, and Severus?" he raised an eyebrow, "Do try and be gentle with her, everything about her world has changed, it's going to be a difficult few days for her emotionally."

Severus turned his back on the headmaster and focused on the child as she slept. Madam Pomfrey buzzed in and tried to shoo him back to the dungeon but he ignored her requests and cajoling, if he was to watch over her, he was going to make sure he did a damned good job of it. He pulled out his wand and summoned the most recent issue of _Potions Weekly_. It wasn't a great read but it did have a crossword worthy of his attention. He sat back and began reading, hoping that it would be a while before the girl would wake up.

It was no use, no matter how hard he tried to lose himself in the words, they just weren't written well enough. He glanced down at the girl, she was no beauty but then, she never had been. Her skin was smooth and unmarked but her hair was scraggy and and the curls had lost their shine. He recalled her loud prattling and was thankful that for the moment, she was silent. That would change all too soon no doubt. No, she wasn't beautiful but she wasn't unattractive either. He supposed that there were worse distractions and it would only be a few days. He was still looking over her form when her pale grey eyes flickered open. He sighed, it was going to be a long few days.


	2. Chapter 2

Selina had been aware of voices speaking over her but she'd not been able to understand what they'd been saying. Nor could she force her eyes to open so she remained where she was. She could feel clean cotton sheets underneath her and a light weight blanket over her body. Why was she in the infirmary? Last thing she remembered was heading back to Gryffindor tower after some a hard core revision session in the library. N.E.W.T.S. were coming up and she needed all the revision she could get. Eugh, exams, the thought of those made her stomach somersault. The voices ceased and them someone was fussing over her, making sure she was comfortable. Madam Pomfrey no doubt checking she was alright.

She focused on her eyes; there was no way she was going to laze about here while there was revision that needed doing. No way. She was not going to suffer the humiliation of having Peter beat her, again. Her lids flickered and a shaft of searing light stung her sensitive pupils. She squeezed them shut before forcing them open once more. Slowly, the white receded and she was able to focus on her surroundings. She spent a while looking directly at the ceiling, the white paint soon became boring but her head refused to turn so she was stuck staring at it.

"Welcome back Miss Whileblood." The voice that spoke was soft, deep and yet somehow familiar. She opened her mouth to speak but only a rasp uttered forth. Her throat felt as though it had been used as a scratching post by an army of cats. "Madam Pomfrey said it may be a while before you're able to speak properly again. You've had rather an ordeal and it's going to take time for you to return to normal." Selina inclined her head a fraction. Selina shut her eyes once more and let time slip away. The next time she opened them, she was able to turn her head. The lights were down in the infirmary but soft snores told her she wasn't alone. It was too dark to make out who was beside her but she knew she was safe. She slept.

Sunlight woke her in the morning. She yawned and turned her head to the side. She tried to stretch her arms but they barely responded, "Good morning," she said.

"How do you feel?" said her guardian. His black eyes fixed on her face.

"I'm alright, though I don't think I can move yet," she replied. She frowned at the dark haired man sat at her bedside, studying his somehow familiar face. Deep lines bracketed his mouth and his brows were pulled down in a perpetual frown but there was no mistaking the black eyes or the nose either, even the hair hung in the same lank style. "Severus?" A slight nod confirmed her thoughts, "What happened to you? Why are you so old?"

"We are the same age, as we ever were Miss Whileblood," he said. He spoke to her in a way that made her feel like a complete fool. "What is the last thing you remember?"

"I was returning to the common room after some revision at the library," she said. He uncrossed his legs and stretched them out, his movements were calculated, precise and elegant, a far cry from the gangly boy she had known. "What happened?"

"On your return from the library you encountered Tom Riddle; do you know who that is?"

"Yes."

"No one knows what he was here for, or what his intentions were. He cursed you and fled before anything could have been taken or any damage done," Severus said.

"What did he do to me?"

"Turned you to stone, you've been a statue in the Great Hall for the last twenty years."

Selina coughed. "What?" Severus didn't say anything further; he seemed content to study her face as the news sank in. No wonder he looked different, all her friends would look different now, they'd have all graduated and gone off to lead their own lives. Had children of their own and walked their paths. She would be alone here, completely alone. There wouldn't be James, Sirius and Remus capering about. Lily and Lucy wouldn't be there to turn to when she needed homework advice. Peter would be worlds away making something of himself. Only Severus was still here and he was hardly the fresh faced boy she'd known then. "How?"

"How what?"

"How did I return to…" she trailed off, not knowing what the correct term was for someone who returned to life from stone was.

"I fell against you."

"Why would that work?"

"How should I know? I didn't cast the curse." Selina turned her head away from him and resumed her scrutiny of the ceiling tiles. Maybe he didn't curse her but there was no need for him to be so prickly about it. From what she remembered they'd been friends, well, sort of friends, and that remark just seemed caustic for the sake of it.

"Where is everyone now?"

"Not here." Severus answered. Damn it was he being difficult on purpose?

"That much is obvious," she snorted.

"I'm not going to discuss that with you now. You need to rest and recover as much strength as you can. Dumbledore will want to speak to you know you're awake. I'm sure you'll be anxious to continue your studies." Severus said. His tone offered no comfort and Selina's eyes welled up. She squeezed them tight against the words that stung as keenly as though they were a physical blow, "If you are well, I shall leave you to rest. I am sure you have a lot to think about." Selina nodded and didn't turn when she heard him stand. She didn't open her eyes until his footsteps had receded and the door had slammed shut. Once she was certain he was gone, she turned her head and looked at the chair he had recently occupied, one thought echoed in her head. Why had he stayed there all night, if he was intent on being so frosty with her? The thought chased around her head as she pondered the other things he had informed her. One thing was clear; she had a lot of catching up to do!


	3. Chapter 3

Severus shut the door to his office quietly and warded it against intrusions. He crossed to his desk, opened one of the drawers and pulled out a bottle of brandy. Sighing, he poured out a finger's measure into a glass before flopping down into his chair. He swallowed a mouthful and relished the liquid as it slid down his throat and pooled in his belly, warming him thoroughly. He set the glass back on the desk and ran a hand over his forehead. It was too early to drink but the occasion seemed to warrant it. The encounter could have gone much better. He'd not intended to upset the girl but the sight of her brought back the awful memories of his own experience at Hogwarts – not something he relished. She would have questions, ones he had to answer. He'd have to dredge up the past all over again to answer her and that was something he wasn't ready to face yet. He picked up the first piece of parchment on a large stack of marking he had yet to do and glanced over it. First year papers, they tried so hard and failed so abysmally. He let the paper fall and drained the rest of his glass; time to get sorted and see to the rest of the day.

Severus was back in the hospital wing in less than an hour. There was a stack of marking under his arm and a quill and ink in his hand. If he was going to watch over a sleeping student, he may as well catch up on his marking while he did so. Lesson plans would follow if he got through them. She was certainly asleep when he arrived so he arranged himself on the chair and table and set to work. After half an hour, Selina's breathing became less regular and her eyes flickered open. He kept on working.

"You're here?" she said eventually. He wasn't sure why she sounded so surprised.

"Yes. I thought we might continue with our question and answer session that we started earlier on," he replied. He set his quill to one side and put the stopper in the ink bottle before crossing his legs. He watched a frown cross her face and slowly, she rolled onto her side to face him. Good, she was beginning to move properly once more, she'd be walking before long. Then she'd be back in the tower with the rest of her house and no longer his problem. "Where do you want to start?"

"My parents."

"Your father died three years ago of natural causes. Your mother now resides in a care home for the infirm; her mind is not what it once was." Severus replied. He folded his hands into his lap and did his best to relax. The information he had for Selina was not good. He watched as her face screwed up. He pulled out a cotton handkerchief and handed it to her. She took it and wiped her eyes. She sobbed quietly for a while. He looked on, not knowing whether he should offer comfort to her or not. What girl would ever want comfort from the likes of him? He reached out a hand to pat her shoulder, curled it into a fist and pulled it back. No, it wasn't a good idea; he'd more than likely make it worse. As it was, he left her to her thoughts.

"What about my friends?" she said. Her voice was stronger than he expected, stronger than he felt. He looked out the window for a moment; this was the worst of it. "Severus?" she asked when he'd remained silent for far too long.

"Lily and James Potter were killed in a battle seventeen years ago," he said. His voice sounded heavy to his ears but he pressed on, "Sirius Black died two years ago protecting their son. Peter," Severus could not keep the sneer out of his voice when he spoke his name, "Was responsible for the death of James and Lily. I don't know what became of him." Selina remained silent, staring up at the ceiling as the news sank in, fresh tears coursing unchecked down her cheeks. Severus kept his role in the affair silent; there were some things of which he refused to speak. The silence extended between them.

"Remus?" she whispered finally.

"Is alive and well, working for the Order of the Phoenix against the Dark Lord," he replied.

"And Lucy?"

"Works for the Ministry of Magic abroad with the Charms department, she is currently in Lithuania." Severus said. The fuzzy haired witch hadn't been particularly close to him, none of them had if he was honest, but Lucy he knew the least. Maybe that was why she was still alive. Selina nodded and appeared to be thinking for a while.

"What about you?" she said, "Why are you still here?"

"I teach." She let out an indecorous snort, "What's amusing about that?"

"Sorry, it's just… it's not something I ever saw you doing. What do you teach?"

"Potions," he replied. There was nothing wrong with that either, it was a subject he knew well and he was good at it too. Selina smiled and let her eyes shut.

"You always were good at that." Severus didn't respond. After a moment, she spoke again, "James and Lily had a son?"

"He will be in the year you re-join in a few days' time. His name is Harry." That was all he had to say on that matter. No doubt Selina would bond well enough with the lad; that was up to her; he however, would keep his stance on _that_ matter. She asked no more questions and he offered no more words, instead watched as his charge dozed back into the world of slumber. He picked up his marking once more and returned his attention to the silly mistakes the first years had made. When he was done, he gathered them together and summoned his planning file. He supposed he should inform Dumbledore about the developments but he could wait. Instead he opened the planning and decided to go through the lessons for the next week. He knew them all already but there was no harm in going over them again was there?


	4. Chapter 4

Selina had full control of her limbs when she awoke the next day. She sat up on her own and managed to drink a little of the cool water that was kept by her bedside. Staying in bed seemed like a boring idea, so she swung her legs over the side of the mattress and felt the cool floor of the infirmary for the first time. This was it, she was going to walk across the room and back again, how hard could it be? She placed her hands on the mattress and pushed herself off. The moment her weight was shifted onto her legs, her knees buckled and she crumpled to the floor like a discarded ragdoll. Damn it! She rolled onto her back and took a deep breath. How the hell was she going to return to class if she couldn't even walk? She used her arms to push herself into a sitting position and looked around. Thankfully there had been no one around to witness her fall. She pushed stray locks of dark blonde hair from her face and caught her lip between her teeth. She'd never be able to hoist herself back into the bed but the chair Severus had used was still here. She gripped the arms of the chair and used her weak legs to push herself into it. On the third attempt, she made it. Panting, she sat and stared at the bed she had recently occupied. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea trying to walk alone. She poured herself some more water and was sipping at it when booted steps distracted her.

"What are you doing out of bed?" She turned to see Severus' dark face. There were dark circles under his eyes and the lines around his mouth were deeper than normal.

"Trying to remember how to walk," she replied.

"And can you?"

"It didn't go so well," she said looking down at the floor.

"I came to inform you that Dumbledore will be meeting with you tonight," he said "Concerning the matter of your continuing education."

"Soon I hope."

"Oh?"

"It's boring in here."

Severus nodded a response. "Do you have any questions?" he asked. She shook her head, "I shall leave then, I'm teaching in half hour." With that, he turned on his heel and left. Selina sighed, it was going to be a dull afternoon. She sat in the chair and began wiggling her toes, willing the entropy from her limbs.

By the time Dumbledore came to see her, she had managed to stumble from the chair to the bed and back again three times. And she was utterly exhausted. She'd managed to hoist herself back into the bed, allowing Dumbledore to occupy the seat. He smiled at her as she sat up, only beginning when she was ready, "How are you?" he asked.

"Bored," she replied.

"Ready to start your studies again?"

"As soon as my legs work," she grumbled.

"Give it a few days. We've decided to let you have your own room in Gryffindor tower; it would not be fair on you or the others to shove you into a shared dormitory without knowing any of them." Dumbledore said. "What do you recall of your studies?"

"I was only a few weeks away from my N.E.W.T.S." Selina said.

"It is mid-October now, so I'm afraid you're going to have to complete most of your final year again." Dumbledore said. "Most of your possessions have been returned to your room and that includes your notes. However, I suspect that many of the lessons will have changed so it will be worth you attending." Selina nodded. Anything to get out of this hospital bed and doing something useful again she thought. "Did you have any questions at all?"

"My friends, the ones that still live, can I write to them?" she said.

"Of course, I shall have Professor Snape bring you some parchment and ink." Dumbledore said, "I'm surprised he hasn't done so already."

"I've not asked," she said.

"I'll have a word, I don't think there is anything else I need to say to you," he said rising from the chair, "Except welcome back of course."

"Thank you sir." Selina said. He smiled and walked away, leaving her alone once more.

It took four days for her legs to start working properly again but by the end of the fifth, she was walking as though nothing had ever happened. Madam Pomfrey made her final examinations before declaring her fit to resume her studies again. By this time, she'd written to her two surviving friends and was looking forward to hearing back from them. Selina was also looking forward to being back at her studies. Severus had been kind enough to procure her several books to read but they were nowhere near as good as hearing people speak about subjects they were passionate about. When she returned to her own room that afternoon, she found all her belongings were neatly stacked against one wall. It didn't take her long to get everything where she wanted it, although it was a novelty to have her own room. All that space and not enough to put in it! She was pondering what to do next when she spotted a photograph on the bedside table. It wasn't hers but she remembered the day it had been taken. She picked up the frame and gazed at the picture. Lily, Lucy and herself were sat under a tree, chattering about some inane subject. James, Sirius and Remus were capering about up the tree, trying hard to get the girls attention, and failing. Peter was looking up at them nervously, afraid they might fall. She could hear his shouts echoed through the years almost as clearly as if he had just said them. Walking through the image, as if there by accident, was Severus. He glanced at the friends before stalking off faster than before, a deep scowl on his face. Selina could recall some form of resentment between him and the other boys but it was hazy in her mind. She gasped as tears fell on the image, she hadn't been aware of them until they'd fallen. She wiped them away with the cotton handkerchief Severus had given her before placing the picture back on the nightstand. She wondered where it may have come from and pondered on the nagging half memory in her mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Severus allowed himself a small smile over his morning coffee. He'd risen early and no one was around to see it. Selina had settled well into her house well enough, allowing him to take a step back. Speaking to her had dredged up some memories that could have stayed buried but in a small way, he was glad she could resume her life where it left off; without him in it. She'd written to her other friends and he had no worries that she would make new ones that were her age. He'd be free to continue protecting Lily's son and spying for the order with fewer complications. He passed a hand through greasy black hair and dismissed the thought of her altogether. He had second years for the first morning session, Fifth years before lunch, third years in the third period of the day and first years to finish the day off. It was planned and ready for them, the only thing he had left to do was enjoy the cup of tea in his hand.

Selina joined her new friends for breakfast. She'd met a girl named Lavender the night before, and she had promised to introduce her to some more of the Gryffindor girls. One of them was sat opposite them now, her nose half buried in a book. Her name was Hermione, and according to Lavender, she was a regular brainbox. Still, they'd spoken during breakfast and Selina was glad to know some of the students who would be in her class. Severus had requested she keep her friendship with him a secret. She wasn't sure why he would request that but she had nodded her agreement. She glanced at the top table where he was drinking tea and scowling at people. Lavender patted her arm, bringing her back to the table, "That's Ron," she said, introducing her to a ginger haired boy. Ron shook her hand and grinned. He had fine teeth and an open honest smile.

"This here's Harry," Ron said. Selina gasped.

"You're the…"

"The-Boy-Who-Lived? Yeah." He nodded.

"What're you talking about?" Selina frowned, "You're James Potter's son." Harry and Ron exchanged glances and shrugged. She gave a small smile, "Let me explain," and she filled them in on the missing details.

"You were at Hogwarts with my parents?" Harry asked. Selina nodded, "What were they like?" he asked.

"Hate to cut this short but we're due in class in ten minutes." Hermione said.

"Tell you what, you help me find my way about and I'll tell you all about what it was like when I was here before?" Selina said.

"Deal!" Harry said, "Follow us."

"I'd have shown you round." Lavender said as they all left the table.

"I know but I want to make the lad feel like he is being helpful," she said with a grin. Lavender grinned back and they all made their way to their Herbology class. Nothing had changed overly much, Professor Sprout was still teaching and her lessons followed the same pattern. Selina went through the motions of the lesson but found her thoughts kept drifting to events long passed. This was the place that James had set off a firecracker, causing the tentacula to have a fit. No one had been seriously hurt and they'd spent hours laughing about it afterwards. The whole greenhouse had filled with smoke and Sprout had been furious. Selina looked up; there was even a black mark on the frame where it had been set off. She sniffed and tried her best to focus on what was in front of her.

"Are you OK?" Lavender asked. Selina nodded. She knew Lavender was looking at her. She squeezed her eyes shut but the tears kept coming.

"Sorry," she said. She grabbed her bag and dashed out of the greenhouse. She cut across the grass and headed towards the lake. She passed through the castle wall and headed towards the tree that featured in the photograph which had been placed in her room. Once she was there, she flopped down on a root, buried her head in her hands and let the sadness escape. She couldn't believe she would never see their faces again, never hear their laughter or chatter to them about their lessons. She'd never help Lily again with charms and she had no one to turn to with her own lack of knowledge. Never have anyone to go to when she wanted to borrow a book, or ask for advice on boys. A cold wind kissed her flesh and she shivered. She wasn't aware that she'd been followed out of class until someone sat next to her.

"Hey," Lavender said.

"Sorry," Selina muttered. She pulled Severus' handkerchief from her pocket, wiped her eyes and blew her nose.

"It's OK. Professor McGonagall told me a little bit about what happened," she said. Selina gave a wry smile, "It totally sucks. I can't even begin to imagine what that's like."

"Thanks." Selina said.

"If you ever want to talk about it…" Lavender said, leaving the offer hanging. Selina nodded and tucked the handkerchief away.

"I had hoped I'd make it passed my first lesson before… before this," she said waving her hand at her face. Lavender nodded and patted her knee.

"I think you've done really well. I know I would be a right mess if I was in your position. I can't bear the thought of going through school with all my friends gone. It must make the place seem so unwelcoming," she said.

"Yeah." Selina shivered. The clouds had gathered and the light changed from the grey of morning to the dull darkness of a heavy storm. Lavender looked up at the roiling sky and frowned, "What's wrong?" Selina asked looking at the sky. It appeared to be a rain storm about to violently dump its load onto the Scottish soil.

"Can you hear that?" Lavender said. Selina strained her ears but all she could hear was the wind whipping through the trees. She shook her head, "We should head back." Lavender's face had paled and her lips pressed together. Selina nodded and both girls clambered to their feet. They turned towards the castle when a crack of thunder ripped across the sky. "Run!" Lavender screamed. Selina scrabbled alongside her new friend back towards the castle. Another thunderclap tore through the air and a bright flash illuminated the lake. Selina caught the sound of something catapulting towards them, she turned her head and the world turned black.


	6. Chapter 6

Lunchtime couldn't come soon enough. The fifth years had made a complete cock-up of the Invigoration Potion they were supposed to be making. Someone had added the Withania before the Acalypha, which had filled the room with a foul-smelling smoke. Harmless enough as it was, it made the entire room smell like the inside of a dogs arse. The dog in question must have eaten something particularly unpleasant in this case. Severus had caught the unlucky student who had made the mess and sentenced him to detention with Filch; it would be cleaning the classroom. It had done nothing to improve his mood however. He stalked along the tables, watching for the tiniest error which would send more awful smoke through the classroom. Why were all his students so bloody useless? How this lot expected to pass their O.W.L.'s was beyond him. They had a lot of work to do before then! "No! Not like that," he hissed as he spotted Samantha Harris about to do the exact same thing as her idiotic classmate. She froze, her hand millimetres above her cauldron, "If you bother to turn up to my classes, remember to read your instructions!" he snarled. "You can join Adam's in detention, where you can both ponder the merits of reading." Samantha blanched as he turned away. He resisted the urge to shake his head and strode back to his desk instead. As he went to pick up a stray piece of parchment, his left arm began to tingle. Really? During the day? Was there anything that could make this day worse? Severus turned to face the class, "Enough." Everyone stopped and looked, "Get yourselves out of here, I have had enough of your dismal bumbling efforts for one day." The class scrabbled to gather their things as he strode from the room.

The mark was burning by the time Severus reached the apparition point. A deep routed searing that was threatening to rob him of what little sense he had left. However, before Severus apparated, he took a moment to clear his mind. It was wise to be prepared for whatever the Dark Lord would throw at him this time. He disapparated.

"Welcome home Severus," Voldemort said. His voice hissed a caress and Severus had to supress a shudder. He glanced around and knew exactly where he was; Malfoy Manor.

"What can I do to serve you Lord?" he said. He kept his gaze on the floor. The inevitable mind probe assaulted his brain. During the years, he had hoped that Voldemort would have become more subtle but if anything was true it was the exact opposite. Still, Severus was skilled enough at leading the Dark Lord to safe areas of his mind; he would learn nothing from him. As he withdrew his influence, Severus let out a breath; the aftereffect was a slight headache that would be blinding later. For now, he straightened. Voldemort smiled a serpentine smile before pointing at a crumpled form on the floor.

"Do you remember this girl?" he said. Severus looked again at the body and sighed inwardly.

"I vaguely recall something about her."

"She was a nuisance back before Harry Potter was even thought of."

"Yes, she was a statue in the Hall for a long time." Severus said. He had to keep his face impassive, there was no way Voldemort could know about their connection. He passed a hand through his hair before folding his arms across his chest.

"Now she has awoken. This is fortuitous; she can act as a spy on Potter for us. Gather information so when we act, we will know his moves."

"My Lord, is that wise?" Severus asked.

"Well, if you think she has no use I can end the thought now," Voldemort hissed. A rustling behind them told Severus that Nagini was on hand to carry out such ending.

"No," Severus said shaking his head, "You're right, as ever, My Lord. She could befriend Potter easily; she knew his father and would be able to gain his trust easily enough."

"She will be yours," Voldemort said. Severus did not like the malicious grin that had appeared on his face and the twinkling in those red eyes was vile. Now was not the time to contradict him, Severus remained silent while Voldemort crept up to Selina. He whispered something over her. Her blue eyes flickered open and gazed straight at Severus. She screamed. A deep heart-wrenching sound torn from the very depths of her throat, Severus looked on, his face impassive. She tensed for a moment before falling back, her eyes glazed over and she fell unconscious once more. "I shall await your reports." Voldemort said. With that, he turned and left Severus alone with Selina. Nagini slithered passed them both, following her master. Severus walked over to Selina's prone form and scooped her up. Holding on to her tightly, he disapparated back to Hogwarts, relief flooded him as he entered his own rooms. He placed Selina on the couch in front of the empty fire and headed to the cabinet in the bathroom. He threw the cabinet open and pulled out a potion for headaches. He downed the small vial and hoped it would be enough to combat the blinding pain that was building in his forehead.

Severus crossed to the floo, threw a handful of powder into it and awaited the headmaster's response. It came with curious concern, "Severus?"

"You need to find cover for this afternoon," he whispered.

"Oh?"

"I was called."

"I see, what for?"

"Not now," Severus said. He reached out a hand to steady himself against the mantelpiece. The most recent battle of wills was bringing on most unwelcome side effects. "I will come and see you this evening," he said. With that, he terminated the conversation and made his way to the wing chair next to the fire. He glanced across at Selina, she looked comfortable enough and her breathing was soft and regular. He leaned his head against the back of the chair and shut his eyes. Immediately, the pain lessened and he sighed, it was going to be one of _those_ was it? Never mind, at least his classes were covered for the time being. All he had to do now was wait for the potion to work and he'd have time to think about what his next move would be.


	7. Chapter 7

Selina awoke to the sound of someone vomiting noisily. As she opened her eyes she realised that she had no recollection of where she was or how she had got there. She'd been sitting by the lake with Lavender, she'd been upset about her friends; and then a storm came out of nowhere. Next thing she knew, she was here. She took a look around the room. It wasn't exactly homely but it looked lived in. There was a huge desk at one end of the room which was covered in papers, magazines and books. The flagstones were bare but well swept. She was lying on a comfortable couch in front of an unlit hearth. There were shelves lining the walls, some full of books, some full of unidentified ingredients. The toilet flushed and then she was joined by Severus.

"You look terrible," she said. It was the truth as well, his skin had a sort of greenish hue to it and dark circles swept under his eyes. Yet looking up at him she saw him in a totally different light. How had she never noticed how fine those dark eyes were before? Or the way his hair fell about his crafted cheekbones. She wanted to push her hands through the lush black strands and… wait, this was Severus! Lily Potter's weird Slytherin friend, not someone she should be ogling when she thought he wasn't looking.

"Thank you for that evaluation of my physical wellbeing," he said. Selina flushed, unsure whether he meant her words or her eyeballing of his person. He slumped into the wingchair next to the fire and ran a hand back through his hair. "You're about to start asking questions, don't deny it I can see it in your face," he said. She clamped her mouth shut, "I'll answer them for you later."

"Can I get you anything?" she asked. She knew it was a silly thing to say, she neither knew where anything was or what sort of thing he would want anyway.

"Just, be quiet," he said. Selina nodded and turned her attention back to the room she occupied. She dragged herself into a sitting position, her arms and legs were sore, as though she had run a marathon the day before and now her body was doing a silent protest. Why she hurt she didn't understand. She didn't want to sleep anymore however and she was unsure whether she should leave. She swallowed, her throat dry.

"Can I go?" she asked, keeping her voice low. Severus shook his head ever so slightly from side to side. She said no more; instead she removed her shoes so as not to make noise and walked over to one of the bookshelves. If she was going to have to stay here, she may as well make use of her time! She selected a volume on simple brewing techniques and crossed back to the couch. The flagstones were cold under her feet as she tiptoed across the room. As soon as she reached the couch, she tucked her feet underneath a cushion and absorbed herself in the book. Except, she couldn't immerse herself as much as she wanted to, she kept stealing furtive glances at her companion. She didn't know whether he was asleep or not but she allowed herself a good long look at him. There was something alluring about the way his black coat snugly caressed his forearms, what a strange thing to notice! She pulled her eyes away and forced herself to focus on the book in front of her. Exploring Severus was not something she should be doing!

She'd resorted to dozing on the sofa while reading, the book had been fascinating, especially the notes scribbled in Severus' clipped hand, but the lure of sleep had called her and she'd let the book fall across her stomach. As soon as she heard movement, she sat up with a yawn. Severus had moved. She placed the book on the floor and looked around. He wasn't in the room. She began putting her shoes back on when he reappeared. "Are you alright?" she asked. He frowned but gave a nod.

"Ask your questions," he said.

"What happened?" she said ignoring his clipped tone.

"You tell me."

"I don't know. I was in Herbology and it got too much," he snorted, "I left the lesson and went to the lake and Lavender Brown followed me. She tried to comfort me as I cried and was persuading me to go back to the castle. It looked as though it was going to rain. Then the sky got really dark and it began to thunder. I remember a flash of lightening and that was it. I woke up here." Selina explained. His expression turned sour.

"The Dark Lord's minions took you. He wants you to get close to Potter and to keep him informed as to his plans," he said.

"What were you doing there?" she said narrowing her eyes.

"Saving you," he retorted. "We all have our motivations and I don't think this new development is a bad thing." He pinched the bridge of his nose as he spoke. Was he aware of how delicious he looked when he did that? Selina shook the thought from her head, what was wrong with her? When he turned to face her again, his expression was harsh. "You speak to no one of this." Selina nodded, "I could be called on to attend the Dark Lord at any time. He will want to know what we have learned and we will tell him certain aspects. There may come a time when he requests you, we will deal with that later. For now, you will report to me what Potter tells you," he said.

"Does Dumbledore know about you?" she asked. His scowl deepened and she flinched back.

"Of course he does." He snapped. He looked as though he was going to carry on speaking but instead, shut his mouth and picked up his wand. He muttered something. Moments later, a house elf appeared carrying a tray with tea on it. "He will be here soon where we will inform him of the latest developments." Selina nodded. He took a cup from the tray and motioned for the house elf to give the other to her. She took it with a nod of thanks.

"What about Lavender?" she asked. Severus shook his head.

"She wasn't there when I was called." He took the seat opposite hers and crossed one leg over the other. She turned her gaze away, not wanting to confront the wave of renewed interest the movement sparked in her. Instead, she drank her unsweetened tea and picked the book up from the floor. Severus remained silent as they both waited for the arrival of the Headmaster.


	8. Chapter 8

Severus watched his charge as she read. She was scrunched up on the sofa engrossed in one of his many books on potions. He had no idea what The Dark Lord had done to make her shriek like she had but he was sure it was nothing good. She'd been none too subtle at gazing at him and that was odd, girls did not gaze at him that way, ever. He watched her drink her tea from behind the curtains of his lank hair. No, she wasn't beautiful, her mouth was too wide to be considered so and her eyes a little too far apart. He shook the thought away, there was no point looking at her, he'd had enough of unrequited love for one life time. He took a sip of his own tea and hoped to Merlin it wouldn't make him sick again, at least the headache had dissipated. It had been the worst one for a long time and he suspected that Voldemort's mind probe had been exacerbating rather than the cause. However, the knock on the door, no matter how gentle, was a nuisance. "Do you want me to get that?" Selina asked looking up. Severus waved his hand and the door opened.

Dumbledore walked in. Both he and Selina sat up, "I believe you both have something to tell me," he said. Severus pinched the bridge of his nose and nodded.

"There has been an incident," he said. Dumbledore sat down in the remaining wing chair and poured himself a cup of tea.

"Yes, please, tell me about what happened." Severus did just that, he told Dumbledore as much as he knew. Selina chirped in when she could, adding her angle to the telling of the story.

"I thought it best to keep her here until she had recovered and we decided what to do," Severus said when he'd finished.

"A good thought," Dumbledore said.

"Pardon me," Selina said, "But what about Lavender?"

"Miss Brown?" Selina nodded, "Miss Brown was returned to the infirmary shortly after Severus floo'd me. She is stable but has not yet awoken. It seems that _he_ has taken an interest in capturing students," Dumbledore said.

"The only reason he gave was to gain information on what Potter is doing," Severus said. Dumbledore nodded and glanced at Selina.

"I see no reason to keep Miss Whileblood here any longer. I am sure she is hungry and in need of being in her own space," he said, Severus knew a dismissal when he heard one but swallowed the retort that threatened to escape. Selina stood up.

"Thank you," she said to Dumbledore before turning to him. Severus pushed himself out of the chair and walked her to the door. She lowered her gaze to the floor as he opened it, "Thank you too Severus," she said. He snorted. She'd never have been in danger in the first place if it wasn't for him. "Will you be alright?" she asked looking up to his face once more before glancing towards Dumbledore and back. Her eyes glittered and her fingers brushed his forearm. Severus started before forcing himself to relax. She meant no harm. She removed her hand and crossed her arms over her chest. He could still feel the imprint of her fingers on his arm.

"I will be fine," he said when he noticed she was awaiting his response. She looked as though she was going to say something else but she turned and fled down the corridor. He watched her go. What had Voldemort done to her? Severus banished her from his thoughts and turned back to face Dumbledore.

"What did you learn?" Dumbledore said as Severus returned to his seat.

"Nothing I haven't said," he snapped.

"We can use it as a way of feeding information to him," Dumbledore said slowly nodding his head. "When Miss Brown awakes I'm going to send her to you."

"Why?" Not another one…

"Tom has done something to these girls Severus, there has to be a reason behind it. I want you to find out what. You're the best person to find out what it is and I have no doubt that you'll do so." Dumbledore said. Severus nodded, after all, what choice did he have?

"How did my classes go?" he asked.

"You have some very talented students," was his response. Severus let out a sigh and set his cup aside. Lights had begun to scatter in front of his eyes once more and the cup of tea he'd had was making his stomach act like he was doing loops on a broom. He nodded and wiped his sweating palms on his trousers, when had it got so warm in here?

"Is there anything else?"

"No Severus, I shall leave you to recover." Dumbledore arose. This time, Severus let the old man show himself out. As soon as he had gone, he waved the door shut with wandless magic and cleared his mind. It had been a taxing day and he wanted nothing more than to rest. He picked up the book Selina had abandoned on the floor and returned it to its place on the shelf. After ensuring the room was exactly as he needed it to be, he retired through the heavy wooden door that lead to his bedroom.

XXX

Selina fled down the corridor, she hadn't meant to touch him, her hand just sort of did it by itself. The flinch and the pained expression he'd given her were too much. She'd only been concerned about the ordeal he'd been through and now she'd gone and embarrassed herself. How would she be able to face him again now? She took a deep breath and forced herself to walk slowly. It was nothing really, only a brushing of her fingertips against his arm. There was no need to overreact and start freaking about it. She could remember how the fabric had felt, and the strength in the arm concealed underneath. How she'd like to… No, stop! It wasn't right to think about him that way. She reached her own rooms without seeing anyone and grabbed her shower kit. She felt the sudden urge to scrub the day's events from her skin. With a bit of luck, the strange feelings towards Severus would flow from her as well and everything would be back to normal tomorrow. It must be the trauma of the day bringing it on, he had risked himself to save her as well.


	9. Chapter 9

The following morning Selina felt better. Selina had a free session that morning so set herself in front of the fireplace with her books. She was so engrossed in what she was doing that she didn't notice someone had entered the common room until they sat next to her. Lavender pulled her own book from her bag and began reading. "How are you?" Selina asked.

"I just got to spend an hour in the dungeon being interrogated by Snape. I don't remember anything that happened yesterday after the weird storm," Lavender said. "It would be OK if he wasn't so nasty about the whole thing."

"I don't remember anything either," Selina said. She only knew what Severus had told her but he'd told her not to speak of it.

"How come you weren't in the infirmary?" Lavender asked.

"I woke up last night," she replied. Lying to her new friend perhaps wasn't the best thing she'd ever done but it seemed so necessary now. Lavender nodded and looked up. Harry had stumbled down the stairs; he looked half asleep and was only half dressed. "Alright Harry?" Selina asked.

"Yeah," he said dropping into a chair beside Lavender. He smiled a little when he noticed the books, "Busy?"

"Not really," Lavender said.

"Trying to get this done but lack the motivation." Selina added.

"Something about Herbology homework that gets rid of your enthusiasm eh?" Harry said, "Are you better after yesterday?" Both girls nodded. Selina returned her attention to the book on her lap but found her focus was elsewhere, "So, what were my parents like?" Harry said leaning forward.

"Let me get something," Selina said. She jumped up and ran to her room. She grabbed the photograph and handed it to Harry. He spent a long time looking at the people in the picture before looking back at her, "That was taken in our sixth year, right at the end. Lily had just begun to pay attention to James. Before then, she'd spent hours moaning about how annoying he was."

"What do you mean?"

"James, Sirius and Remus were, well, they were annoying. They caused mayhem and Lily wasn't impressed by it at all. She spent her time berating them and turning them away whenever she could." Selina said.

"Who are these others?" Lavender asked.

"That's Peter." Harry said. "And that's you." Selina nodded.

"That's Lucy," Selina said pointing to the third girl in the picture. She didn't point to Severus, there was too much history there and she knew he wouldn't want Harry to know about their traumatic relationship.

"Why is Snape in this picture?" Lavender asked.

"Yes, he was in our year too." Selina said. "I didn't know him well."

"It must be weird, seeing him still here," Harry said. Selina nodded, she didn't really want to think about Severus right now. Doing so made her chest pound and her stomach turn somersaults in a delightful way.

"Not really," she shrugged. "I didn't know him before."

"Hey! It's Hogsmeade weekend guys!" said Ron as he burst into the room, "Who's up for an adventure?"

"Sounds good Ron." Lavender said. Selina grinned; she was looking at him like he was a giant piece of chocolate. He beamed back at her.

"What about you two?"

Harry nodded a response but Selina shrugged, "I don't even know if I have permission anymore. If I do then yeah."

"Look, we've got Transfiguration in ten minutes, better get ourselves sorted!" Harry said. The next moment, they jumped up to grab their gear before heading out to McGonagall's classroom.

XXX

Although sitting in McGonagall's classroom had brought back some painful memories, Selina had stayed for the duration of the lesson. It was good to be learning again and she found her knack for the subject had not slipped either. Transfiguration had been the one thing she had excelled in and in this, she felt as though she was in control. She was walking back to the Gryffindor common room when Harry and Ron caught up with her. "You never said you were good at Transfiguration." Ron said.

"I have to be good at something," Selina said, "I'm no good at most of the other subjects."

"We could use your help with something, if you're interested that is," Harry said.

"Uh, if I can help."

"Well," he said. He looked from side to side for moment. Most of the other students had walked off; there was only the three of them in the corridor. "We've formed an army against Voldemort and we need all the help we can get."

"Is that a good idea?" Selina asked. Her heart beat heavily in her ears and she swallowed hard.

"We can't sit by and do nothing." Ron said. Selina nodded, it made sense.

"I don't know how much use I'll be but I can try," she said.

"That's all I ask." Harry said. "We meet when we can. Here, take this," Harry thrust a tiny coin into her hand, "It'll get warm when a meeting is being held and the location will show on the surface."

"Thanks Harry," Selina said as she examined the coin. It was non-descript, just an ordinary looking galleon. "I won't let you down."

"We need all the fight we can get," Ron said.

"Yeah, we can't afford to lose." Harry said. Selina nodded and followed the two boys back to the common room. She pocketed the coin and wiped her sweaty palms on her skirt. This was bad. This was exactly the sort of thing the Dark Lord wanted her to discover. As soon as she was in the common room, she checked the time. It was two in the afternoon; lessons were still taking place. She needed to speak to Severus about this. The very thought of seeing him caused her heart to jump into her throat, She shook her head, now was not the time to be contemplating that, he needed to know about the army. A pang struck her in the stomach as she thought about what she had to do. Harry had entrusted her with the information and not ten minutes later, she was already going to betray that trust.

How in Merlin's name had she got into this position? She picked up the photograph of her dead friends that had been left in the common room and sighed. She supposed she must do what was right, after all, Dumbledore knew about it and they would all work together on the problem. Still, she'd see Severus about it first. She took her bag and photograph back to her room before leaving the common room and heading towards the dungeon. She could wait in his office until he was free; maybe she'd be able to continue reading that book as well. She smiled to herself at the thought of touching something he owned despite knowing how silly that was. She couldn't seem to help it.


	10. Chapter 10

Severus strode down the corridor heading back to his office for the rest of the day. It wouldn't be open to students, he'd had enough of them for one day, what he wanted, more than anything at the moment, was some peace and quiet. A hot cup of tea wouldn't go amiss either. The sixth year N.E.W.T students had proved taxing today, several potions wouldn't work out due to lack of concentration and the other half would be weak passes at best. There was a pile of papers under his arm; result of the day's teaching. They would be an amusing evening's read if nothing else. Maybe even a soak in the bath, it would soothe away the stresses of the past couple of days.

He turned the corner and there she was. Waiting patiently at his office door was Selina, she had a stray lock of dirty blonde hair curling around her finger and she was shifting from one foot to the other. He sucked in a deep breath and pressed forward. Looks like the relaxing would have to wait for a while, the tea however… He unlocked the door with wandless magic and it flew open. Selina jumped and an indecorous squeal escaped her. "Good afternoon Miss Whileblood," he said as he walked passed her into his office.

"Hello," she said looking at the floor.

"You'd better come in," he said. She followed him and he gestured to the sofa she'd sat on the day before. She plonked herself down and fussed with the ends of her hair. Severus let her sit with her thoughts. He dumped the marking down on his desk before turning his attention to making the tea. No matter what was clearly troubling his charge, it could wait for tea. Once both cups had stewed, he handed one to Selina before sitting in his wing chair. She sipped her tea, shifted her weight around and fidgeted.

"What is it?" he said.

"Merlin," she swore. He raised an eyebrow at her curse. There was a fierce spark in her eyes that brought a memory to him with a jolt. The day she'd been frozen... He dismissed it and waited for her to expand on her curse. She opened her mouth and closed it twice. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small coin. Severus leaned forward as she placed it on the table in front of them. She slid it towards him with a slender finger before sitting back. She crossed her legs and turned to face the wall. Severus picked the coin up and turned it over in his palm, it was cool in his hand and totally unremarkable.

"What is this?" he asked setting the coin back on the table.

"Potter is forming an army," she said.

"I see," he replied. She leaned back in her chair and let out a sigh.

"I don't know anything else yet but he asked me to join this afternoon after Transfiguration. I thought I should let you know." Selina said.

"Interesting," he said. It was news to him, he filed the information away for pondering later, for the moment; the woman in front of him was his priority. "What do you think about it?" he said. As she thought the words through, he stood and walked over to his desk. He made sure his marking was in the correct order before removing his volumous black teaching robe. He folded it over the back of his chair before returning to sit opposite Selina.

"I don't know what to think, I won't until I attend the next meeting," she said.

"Sensible thing to do," Severus said. "I appreciate you telling me," he added. She practically beamed at the praise and he nodded. She had done the right thing in telling him, now he needed a bit more information before he could turn it into something he could feed to The Dark Lord. "Is there something troubling you?" he asked when she turned her gaze to the floor.

"Well…" she said. She gazed at him through those thick lashes of hers and her eyes twinkled with something quite unlike anger. He pushed a hand through his hair and waited for her to speak. "I was wondering, do I still have permission to go to Hogsmeade when it's our turn." So _that_ was what she was all flustered about?

"Want to follow Potter and his coterie for a little fun?" he snapped.

"We used to have so much fun…" she said. Her face turned back to the floor and her voice was low. "I just thought that-"

"Yes. I won't stop you." A sharp pang bit into his chest and he crossed his arms with a scowl.

"Why don't you come with me?" she said.

"Oh yes, the detested old Potions Master getting down with the kids. That would go down a storm wouldn't it," he replied, "No Selina, I'd rather choke that spend time with _them_."

"Alone?"

He stood up and paced back and forth, "Yes, alone. If I am alone, then when I am called once more, I can go without explaining myself to anyone. Imagine sitting in the pub, surrounded by laughing, giggling teenagers and then having to leave. Unable to tell them why, lying to them about it. No, I prefer to stay here. You, however, are free to go where you please." He sat down once more and watched his words take effect. The emotions played over her face as though she was an open book to be read.

"It wouldn't be wise for me to go would it?" she said eventually.

"I cannot say either way but you will be called, just as sure as I will," Severus said.

"What will happen when he does?"

"It is likely that you will be summoned after I am. I cannot say what The Dark Lord will request of you," he said.

"You're the only one I can talk to about this Severus," she said. Why was it that when she said his name, it made a small part of him tingle? "I can talk to you about this can't I?"

"You can." She gave him a smile that would light the night sky. Why was she doing this? Smiling at him like that only moments after begging him to let her go roving around in Hogsmeade. Who was he fooling? Women were not interested in him.

"Well, if I can't go to Hogsmeade, can I come here and read instead?" she said. Her voice barely concealed her blush. Severus swallowed. His throat was suddenly dry.

"I can find nothing objectionable about that." He muttered.

"Was that a yes?" He nodded, unsure what that would mean for them both. "Thank you," she said. He collected the empty cups and placed them on the side, wondering what on earth he was getting himself in to.


	11. Chapter 11

Selina gave Severus the best smile she had and was glad when he granted her request. She'd be able to finish the volume she had started the other day and more importantly, spend time with her friend. He placed the used mugs on the side and turned to face her. She couldn't believe he was going to let her stay here and relax. It was a shame the dungeons were so cold. She shivered before looking around once more. A large bookcase filled one wall, most of the books were in orderly lines but some were slanted at an angle. On the wall opposite were a multitude of labelled jars containing a myriad of different ingredients for potion making.

"Well, if you insist on hanging around you may as well make yourself useful," Severus said.

"What did you have in mind?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm almost out of Dreamless Sleep and I could do with having a batch made. Do you remember how to do it?" he said. As he spoke, he pulled a knife, pestle and mortar, scales and a stack of crystal phials from a drawer in his desk. She liked the way his hair fell when he leaned down, when he looked up at her, she shivered. The urge to go over and brush those locks behind his ear was too much. Selina stood and crossed the room until she was on the other side of the desk, "Well, do you remember?" he asked.

"Uh… Yes," she said. He thrust the pestle into her hands and pointed at the mortar. She nodded, "Lavender, Flobberworm mucus, Valerian root, crushed together in a paste. Thyme and sage added into a measure of Goosegrass juice. Brew for seventy minutes then stir seven times clockwise. Finish with this motion," she said making the movement with her hand.

"Ingredients are over there," he said. "I have marking to do." With that, he turned and left her to get on with her task. She collected the right amount of ingredients, weighing them all carefully before adding them into the mortar. Then she commenced pounding them into a fine paste. The work was repetitive and she found that her hands were more than willing to do the work while her mind wondered. The scratching of Severus' quill on parchment and the grinding of her pestle against the sides of the mortar lulled her into a sort of trace. Turning her thoughts to her capture, she realised she hadn't been totally unconscious at all. She remembered a snake faced man drenched in black robes and smelling strongly of dust leaning over her. He'd waved his hand over her, pain followed and she'd looked straight at Severus.

"'She will be yours'" she muttered.

"What?" Severus said. He looked up and placed his quill down.

"That's what The Dark Lord said to you before doing something to me," she said as she continued to pound the pestle into the mortar.

"Yes he did." Severus said.

"What did he mean?" she asked.

"I… I'm not sure yet. You need to tell me if anything feels different," he said. Selina swallowed hard and nodded before returning to her potion making. How in Merlin's name would she be able to tell him about her growing infatuation? Surely the Dark Lord meant nothing more than she would be his informant, like they discussed. She glanced at Severus, who had returned to marking papers, her heart sped up and a deep ache appeared in the pit of her abdomen. This was the last thing she needed, yet looking at him; she couldn't resist smiling to herself. Sure, he may not be conventionally attractive but he the most intense black eyes she'd ever seen and the way his coat snuggly hugged his arms was most alluring. She wanted to peel it off and… focus! The mixture was pummelled enough, maybe a little too much. She followed the recipe and added the next ingredients before continuing her mix.

"How's that coming?"

Selina jumped, Severus was standing just behind her, looking over her shoulder at her work. "It's ok," she murmured.

"Are you well, your hands are shaking," he said. Selina nodded and forced her hands to continue pounding. "That's done enough Selina." She continued with the recipe, adding the mix to the cauldron and the Goosegrass juice and the other ingredients. She began stirring it when his hand closed over hers. Her hand stilled the moment he touched her, sparks flew up her arm and she looked up into his dark eyes with a smile. "It doesn't need that, just needs to brew for seventy minutes. Go and set the timer and sit down before you fall down."

Selina did as she was asked, what was wrong with her? She'd never lost her head like this over anything before. She'd never been the best potioneer in the class, that had been Severus of course but she'd never lost concentration before either. She waved two cups of tea into existence, set one on Severus' desk. She sat down on the couch and took a deep breath before forcing herself to relax. What if the Dark Lord had done this to her? She'd never looked at him twice before and now his presence was making her hands shake and her heart dance a staccato in her chest. She sipped her tea and tried to push it from her mind. "Do you mind if I continue reading the book I had the other day?" she asked.

"No." he replied. She arose and picked the book off the shelf. She sat back down and paid it her full attention, blanking out her companion completely. Her mind didn't wonder back to him every thirty seconds, not at all, she was in complete control of her thoughts and they were one hundred percent on the volume in her hand. "That's not the book you had yesterday, that's over here." Severus said indicating the slender volume. A deep crimson rose in her cheeks and she scampered over to replace the book in her hand. She hadn't even looked at the title.

"I'm sorry, I seem to be a bit out of sort this evening," she said.

"I can tell. Anything in particular?"

Selina opened her mouth to speak but closed it again before she made a fool of herself. He'd think she was just a silly girl and the dismissal would be mortifying, eventually she said, "I think I'm just tired." It was a cop out and she knew it but what else could she say?

"Maybe you should go and get some sleep?" Severus said.

"Yes," she said, trying her best not to sound as crestfallen as she felt. He leaned his head to one side and frowned before shaking his head. He arose and he walked her to the door of his office. "What about the potion?"

"Don't worry about that," he said as they reached the door. "Go and rest."

"Thank you," she said. She reached out and clasped his cool hand in hers. His face remained impassive but she saw his eyes dance in an unsure way when she held it for a few seconds too long. She turned and left before she could embarrass herself further.


	12. Chapter 12

Severus watched the woman leave his room wondering what it was he'd done. She'd spied on him throughout the evening about as subtly as a muggle in a wand shop, blushing every time she was caught and smirking to herself. He shut the door and dismissed her. He had more important things to think about, like Potter building an army. Interesting plan. Showed the annoying brat had a bit of fire in his gut. Good; he was going to need it. It was a good thing Selina had been invited into the clique and was making friends. He returned to his desk and picked up the marking where he's left off. Very good that she was finding friends her own age. She wouldn't want to be friends with a grumpy old git like him, not in the long run anyway. So why was he so annoyed when she suggested going into Hogsmeade with them? And then to ask him to go along with them, what a silly idea that was. He picked up his quill and began to scan the words on the parchment. This one was a particular beauty, ninety percent waffle, ten percent rubbish. He graded the paper and looked at the next one. If there was one certainty in the world, it was that papers would always need grading and that most of them would be tripe. He was half way through the next when the timer for the Dreamless Sleep Potion went off.

Rising, Severus stopped the timer and finished off the potion. He'd just finished bottling the concoction when his left forearm began to burn. Why now? At least he'd have something to help him sleep when he returned.

Ten minutes later, he was sat around a long table with the rest of the death eaters. Of course! How could he have forgotten about the meeting? He was sat next to Lucius Malfoy, who greeted him with a curt nod. "Where were you?" Lucius asked.

"I got caught up in something." Severus replied.

"I don't know what you did but _he_ seems very pleased about it." Lucius said. Severus had a good idea but didn't say anything, just gave a small nod. The heat in the large room was cloying, hopefully this wouldn't last too long. Voldemort turned in his chair and glared across the gathering of his followers. His gaze seemed to linger a moment longer on Severus than anyone else, supressed a shudder.

"Severus, how is the side project coming?" he asked.

"It has been a grand total of two days my Lord," Severus said. Remember to keep the sneer out your voice, he reminded himself. He knew how well that would go down if it was detected, "She is still embedding herself into the right groups. She is a friendly enough young woman and I have no doubt she will find out what we want soon," he said.

"Must be a real drag for her if she has to spend time with you." It was Bellatrix who spoke. Snape didn't rise to her goading, the best way to deal with her was to blank her completely. She would soon get bored and turn her attention to someone else.

"No. I made sure she was more than willing to do so," Voldemort hissed, "Isn't that right Severus?"

"She tells me everything."

"She'll do a lot more than that in time," the Dark Lord said. Severus wasn't too keen on the twinkling in his eyes and was unsure of his meaning. He boxed the information off in his mind, saving it for review later. Lucius was looking at him in a most puzzling manner; a strange grin on his face – he was leering. "Lucius, how are the preparations going?"

"The land at the back has been converted and the training is almost ready to begin. By the end of the week, the first recruits will have begun the programme." Lucius said.

"I want to see it." Voldemort said.

"Good, if you'd come with me." Lucius said. Everyone waited for Voldemort to move first. They stood a moment later and followed Lucius out the large house. Outside was what appeared to be a sort of training ground. The grass had been cleared away and replaced with human shaped targets. Cold wind whipped across the open field and Severus shivered, he should have kept his cloak on. "Tomorrow, the ground will be tested and the final preparations will take place."

"What's left to do?" Bellatrix asked as she flicked an autumn leaf from her shoulder.

"The maze."

Bellatrix giggled and strode across the grass, "Perfect! Let me train them!" she said.

"An excellent idea." Lucius said. Severus thought that it was exactly the opposite.

"Yes. That shall be your task Bellatrix," Voldemort said. He gave a twisted smile and nodded approvingly at Lucius, "This is exactly what I wanted."

"It is an honour to serve you my Lord," Lucius said. The meeting descended into drinking brandy and discussing past deeds and what they would do when Voldemort had won. Severus stayed for half an hour before making his excuses and apparting back to Hogwarts. He had an awful nagging suspicion in the back of his mind that he needed to explore. Once he was back in the dungeon, he pulled one of his old Dark Arts books from the shelf, decursed it, and began to flick through it. The volume he looked through had belonged to his mother, and her mother before. He was unsure of the exact age but he suspected Voldemort had used an ancient curse on Selina. It was one that was going to cause them both a whole barrel of trouble if he was right about it. He summoned a cup of coffee as he scanned page after page of text. Just as his eyelids were beginning to close, he found what he was looking for. _Amentiam Deliriato_. He read through the page and then read it again slowly. He ran a hand over his face and sighed. Infatuation… Irreversible with only one target. Merlin's breath that was going to complicate things.

No wonder Selina was having trouble concentrating. Her thoughts would turn in directions that no one would want them to turn. He shuddered at the notion. He left the book open on his desk and paced back and forth. He'd have to tell her, he'd keep his distance and they'd get through it. Somehow. He pushed his hair out his face and blew out his cheeks. A yawn escaped him but sleep would be a long time coming. Regardless, he left his offices for his private rooms, he would deal with the problem in the light of the day.


	13. Chapter 13

When Selina awoke the following morning, her head was thick and her movements sluggish. The light filtering through the curtains stung her eyes and she wanted nothing more than to climb back into bed and sleep through the morning. A charms lesson prevented her from doing just that. Instead, she grabbed her shower bag and hit the washroom, hoping that the warm water would wake her up somewhat. It didn't. She felt worse than ever when she headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. Walking was like traipsing through thick layers of heavy mud and the throbbing in her head pounded with every step. She slid into the seat nearest the door and picked up a piece of toast. The thought of eating it made her stomach turn in circles but she had to have something. She nibbled it and attempted to pour herself a cup of tea. Her hand shook with the effort and she wondered whether drinking it out the pot would be acceptable. Probably not. Putting her toast to one side, she used both her hands to pour a drink. The sweet liquid did a little to revive her so she picked up the toast once more and resumed her munching.

"Merlin! Selina you look awful."

"Thanks," she muttered back as Lavender sat opposite her.

"Seriously, you should go and see Madam Pomfrey." Lavender said helping herself to a more substantial breakfast.

"I'll be ok. I just slept heavily." Selina yawned. The sound of booted heels clicking on the flagstones caused both girls to look up. "Good morning Se- uh, Professor." Selina said. It was weird referring to him with anything other than his name. Lavender gave a nod but remained silent, instantly finding her toast the most fascinating thing in the world.

"Come with me," he said. His tone was clipped and she knew something wasn't right the moment he spoke. Lavender gave her a sympathetic look as she stood up. Selina shrugged before following on the heels of the Potions master. He led her along the corridors and down the steps to the dungeon and ushered her into his office. He indicated for her to sit on the couch which she now considered hers and he sat down opposite her.

"What's wrong Severus?" she said. She placed two fingers to her temple and rubbed in a circular motion. Strange, the thudding seemed to have lessened now, must be the tea.

"Read that," he said pointing to an open book on the coffee table. She did as he asked, picked up the book and read through the page that was marked for her. It was about a curse. As she digested the details she began to recognise some of the symptoms as her own. A sudden hollow feeling spread from the bottom of her stomach and she looked at Severus. His face was paler than usual and he too looked as though he hadn't slept much.

"What does this mean?" she said.

"Did you even bother read that?" he snapped. He shifted his weight around and looked around the room, every bit as uncomfortable as she was. Selina looked at the book once more, her eyes lingering on the word fixated, infatuation and irreversible. Irrational desire and deterioration of ability to think clearly were just two of the effects mentioned within the book. Her hands shook as she replaced it on the coffee table.

"Does this mean we have to…" she let the words trail off, unable to complete the sentence. Severus didn't look at her when he nodded. Instead he fixed his gaze on the empty fireplace. At least she knew where the erratic urges to kiss him senseless had come from if nothing else. Somehow, the thought of doing so now made her stomach clench and her legs quiver. "When?"

"When you can no longer stand the thought of not doing so," he replied. She glanced sideways at him and shrugged. Would it be so bad? He wasn't conventionally handsome but there was something about those eyes that was stunning. The thought of going to bed with him wasn't frightening exactly, just, well, it made her nervous. It certainly wasn't a repulsive thought. She'd get to thrust her hands through that hair and kiss the scowl from his mouth

"Why was this done?" she said unable to tear her eyes from him.

"The Dark Lord alone knows why. To irritate me probably."

"Irritate?" Selina frowned. For the first time, the idea that he may not find her attractive entered her head. Merlin, what an idiot she had been. Of course he didn't see her in that light. She was still her eighteen year old self and he was twenty years her senior, in experience if not in age. Of course he wouldn't want anything to do with her. "I'm such an idiot," she muttered. Yet even as she spoke, as her eyes drifted over him once more, she found she wanted him all the more. She took a deep breath, "I'm sorry," she said

"There's no point being sorry for something that is beyond your control." Severus said. He remained focused on the wall as he spoke but there was a new softness to his voice.

"I know but this clearly is not what you want."

"Don't make assumptions about what I do and do not want," he replied. She lapsed into silence; there really was nothing she could say to that.

"I have Charms in fifteen minutes," Selina said when she noticed the clock above the fireplace.

"And I have a class of my own to teach," he said finally turning to face her, "You're going to find it difficult to concentrate and you'll end up with a dull ache in your head, chest and lower abdomen."

"I know," Selina said. "I've already felt that."

Severus swore under his breath before standing up, "Why didn't you say anything?" He paced back and forth across the room and she watched him walk. He was so graceful, every move calculated to be just so.

"Would you have said anything?" she replied. She glanced at the clock, ten minutes, if she didn't leave now she would be late. She picked up her bag and got to her feet. "I have to go." Severus nodded. "I'll come back when I'm free, three o'clock today, and we can talk about it then?"

"Of course," he said. He strode across the room until he was stood mere inches away from her. His intense black eyes gazed into hers. She flicked her eyes down to his thin lips before glancing back up again. He seized her biceps with both hands and pulled her forward against him, clasping her roughly in a forceful embrace. The fabric of his coat was rough against her cheek and the scent of his aftershave – citrusy hit her. Her knees buckled and she clasped his arms as she stumbled. She found her feet again.

"How am I supposed to concentrate now?" she whispered.

"We'll find a way," he said releasing her. "We have fine minutes to get to class."

"I'll come find you later." Selina said. She turned and fled then, determined to make her Charms class on time. She didn't turn and look back, to do so would send her running straight back into his office.


	14. Chapter 14

Charms went reasonably well and the first half of the afternoon passed with relative ease. Selina focused well on her lessons and worked with Lavender and Harry during the Defence Against the Dark Arts class. However, when it came to Divination, her thoughts turned to the scent she'd caught on Severus' coat, the way his arms felt on her back, the rough fabric on her sensitive cheek. Her hands set to trembling and her eyes barely saw the thin leaves at the bottom of the china cup let alone interpret them. All she could see were black eyes glittering and greasy hair tumbling to broad shoulders. Lavender nudged her and she jumped, "What've you got there?" she said taking her cup from her. "Oh my God!" she said after a moment scrutinising the leaves. Selina barely heard her over the thudding in her chest.

"Selina!" This time it was Harry who called her. He touched her shoulder and she shot out her seat.

"Sorry. I was so far away," she said. Damn this curse, it was going to get her into so much trouble. A delicious shudder shot through her when she thought of the cure. "It's so hot in here."

"Yeah, Trelawney keeps it roasting in here, even in the summertime." Lavender said. "I find it helps me to focus."

"I find it makes me sleepy." Harry said. Ron sniggered next to him as he peered into his cup.

"This is stupid," Ron said placing his cup down, "There's nothing here but sludge." Lavender took the cup from him and peered into it for a long moment.

"Not quite Ron, look here," she said pointing at a less sludgy bit that the others, "This is interesting." Selina looked in her own cup again and was forced to agree with Ron, this was a cup of sludge. Maybe the Inner Eye had deserted her. Harry nudged her. She raised an eyebrow but continued to look into the cup.

"We're meeting tomorrow night, in the Room of Requirement," Harry whispered. Selina nodded. "We'll knock for you at about eight." She nodded again and gave him a smile.

"I'll look forward to it," she replied. As soon as she stopped talking her thoughts drifted back to Severus' silky voice. It was only when Telawney's willowy voice called the class to a close that her thoughts changed course. Now she had to shirk her friends and make her way to the dungeon without them realising where she was going. She followed them down the corridor for a while before muttering something about going to the library. They all nodded and said they'd look for her at dinner. With that done, she dashed off in the direction she had to go. Five minutes later, she was outside his office. She tapped on the door but there was no answer. Selina knew better than to try the handle. Instead, she pulled a book from her rucksack and sat on the floor. She was just getting to an interesting part about transfiguring a cat into an owl when heeled footsteps called her attention.

"Comfortable?" he asked.

"Not really." She said getting to her feet. She tucked her book away and followed him into the room. She shut the door behind her and took her place on the couch.

"Tell me everything." Severus said. Selina watched as he removed his black teaching robe. It was the most graceful thing she'd ever seen. "Stop watching me and tell me how it has affected you today." She blinked and tore her gaze away.

"I was alright for most of it. Only after lunch did my concentration fail and even then it wasn't until part way through that… that…" she'd turned to gaze at him again and he was in the process of sweeping black locks from his face. He paused mid sweep and rolled his eyes. Hastily he dropped his hand. Selina swallowed. Was that her heart pounding in her chest? Surely he could hear it all the way over there! "Sorry," she muttered.

"It cannot be helped," he said. He summoned two cups of tea and sat in the wingchair opposite her, he placed the tea on the table. Her breath caught in her throat as he stretched his legs out in front of him. She picked up one of the cups and wrapped her fingers around it. The cold of the room seemed to penetrate the very being of those occupying it.

"So what now?" she said. She kept her eyes on the floor so she retained her ability to think. In a moment, Severus had moved to sit next to her. "I know this isn't what you want." He took the cup from her trembling hands and placed it on the table.

"I see little choice in the matter. The Dark Lord intended this to happen. You've read the book as well as I have, if this doesn't happen then you'll go mad and my loyalties will be exposed, neither are things that I want to happen." Severus said. He placed his hand over hers and she turned to face him. Was that a compliment?

"What do you mean?"

"You remind me of days long passed. Admittedly, most of them are unpleasant memories but some of them aren't. I'd never wish the death of one of my oldest friends," he said. Selina couldn't remember their friendship at all but she was willing to take his word for it. The contact of his hand on hers did much to still the trembling in her arms and she found she could breathe normally now. She smiled.

"The army is meeting tomorrow," she whispered. Severus nodded.

"And you're going?"

"Of course."

Selina stretched a trembling hand up and pushed a fallen black lock behind his ear. He shuddered as her fingertips grazed against his earlobe but made no move to stop her. She scooted up so she sat right next to him and ran her thumb over his left cheek while searching his black eyes. His jaw unclenched however he didn't move, keeping his gaze fixed on hers. She glanced down at his thin scowling mouth before returning her eyes to his. Her heart sped up and her breath stopped in her throat. His cool hand caught her chin and turned her face up to his. Then his mouth was pressing against hers in a tender kiss. His lips were softer than she thought they ever could be. Her hand fell away from his cheek and she inched closer, wanting to return the pressure he placed on her. He broke the contact and looked at her, as though searching for some reaction.

"Do that again Sev," she said.

"'Lina, we sh-"

She used her mouth to silence him, no longer caring about wanting him, no longer fearful or worried about how he may react. His arm curled around her back and she leaned her head on his shoulder as her lips moved against his. She let out a soft whimper, parted her lips and dared to trace the line of his mouth. His mouth parted and their tongues touched, slipping against one another almost accidentally at first. His taste was heady and he moaned, the sound sent a small shiver down her spine. She was the one to break contact. She leaned back and gazed into the eyes of her friend feeling completely at ease.


	15. Chapter 15

Severus looked down at the woman leaning against him and wondered when it was he began considering her a woman and not a childhood irritant. Yet he knew that it was the curse that made her look at him like he was desirable. There was no way that the lovely young thing leaning so willingly on him would want anything to do with him otherwise. He pushed his fingers through her thick blonde hair and wound it round his fingers. The scent of her shampoo hit him and he buried his nose in her hair. He took a deep breath, inhaling the essence. Maybe he shouldn't be enjoying her as much as he was. She was being magically compelled to get close to him and it didn't seem right for him to take advantage of that. Another man wouldn't do so, would he? He let go of her hair and linked his hands in his lap. He had no right to touch her as he did. She wasn't herself.

When she turned to look up at him, a puzzled look passed over her face. "What's wrong?" she asked. Her fingers brushed his jaw.

"Nothing," he said. Selina snuggled against his arm, nuzzling until he was forced to raise it and drape it over her shoulders. There was no guile in her blue eyes as she did so. She shivered and for the first time in what was an eternity, he considered the chill of the room. Had she snuggled up because she thought the room was cold? He wasn't the best choice for a warmer, all bones and angles as he was.

"Sev," she said.

"Yes?"

"Tell me more about this curse," she said. She interlaced her fingers with his.

"For the moment, small contacts will suffice to keep it from getting out of control," he said.

"Like what we're doing now?" she said. She tugged her fingers away from his and ran her long nails around the palm of his calloused hand.

"Yes. However, over time it will demand more."

She swallowed, "If I ignore it?"

"How have you been today?" he said wanting her to figure it out for herself.

"I was ok for most of it but the more time I was away from you," she paused glancing up at him for a moment, he kept his face level before she turned away again, "The longer I was away, the worse the trembling got."

"What happened to your concentration?" he said.

"It disappeared." She ran her delicate touch over his left wrist and he shivered despite himself. It was going to be tough keeping his desires in check when she made such delicious movements. Thankfully, his long sleeved jacket prevented her accessing other sensitive parts of his person.

"What would happen if that continued indefinitely do you think?"

"I…" she thought for a long moment, "I don't know."

"You'd go mad. The unsatisfied desire would penetrate your mind and there would be no retrieving you," he said.

"You've seen it before?" she asked as she once more interlaced her fingers with his. He shook his head.

"No, but it is in some of the tomes I have on the Dark Arts," he replied. "If you wanted to look at them I can get them for you."

"Maybe another time," she said, "I'm enjoying having you for a pillow and don't want to give that up just yet." Severus snorted, he'd never been referred to as a pillow before and wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not. He brushed stray locks of her blonde hair out of his face and sighed. There really would be no getting away from this, unless the Dark Lord decided to lift the curse, out of the goodness of his heart… More chance of him releasing that bloody great snake of his than that happening. Selina shifted in his casual embrace and resumed her staring at his mouth. There was an unnatural twinkling in her eyes; it was the curse showing itself once more.

"Can I do something for you?" he asked raising an eyebrow. She nodded. He lifted her chin and captured her lips with his. It was a soft brushing of their lips without demand or urgency, enough to take the edge of her cravings but not enough to insist on more. She did something then that surprised him. She dropped his hand, placed her hands on either side of his face and crashed her lips into his. She held them there for a long moment before her tongue nudged at his bottom lip. He opened his mouth and caught her lip between his teeth. She whimpered. He plunged his tongue into her mouth, not caring if the move meant he would be thrice damned or not. She thrust her hands through his hair; the sensation sent a shock down his spine. His hands drifted up her arms before resting on her shoulders. Soft skin met his fingers as he brushed her neck. Gentle pressure at the back of his neck encouraged him to deepen the kiss, yet he was insistent on not bruising her soft mouth.

Tickling nails brushed the back of his neck, twining the fine hair there around explorative fingers. She gripped some and pulled, he gasped. She released it instantly and muttered an apology into his mouth. He broke the kiss for a moment and regarded her face. Selina shifted then so she was straddling his lap. Instinctively, he placed his hands around her waist, pushing them up the back of her shirt so he could touch her skin. Merlin's breath, it felt good to feel someone warm. Her hungry mouth found his once more and her tongue lashed against his. He'd not had much practice at kissing but she didn't seem to notice. The soft melting of her mouth was heady; the weight of her body on his lap, the push of her hand on his chest and the sensation of her skin under his fingers was too much for his affection deprived existence. He broke her kiss, his breath coming in short, sharp gasps. His desire for her uncomfortably tight at his crotch, this had to stop, before he was unable to do so.

Selina looked into his eyes for a long moment, appeared to be searching for something. His hands hovered millimetres away from her skin and he took slow measured breaths. Moments later, she lowered her head to his shoulder and brushed her tongue along the part where his shoulder joined his neck. He shivered and knew that he was lost.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you to all my latest followers. I'm pleased you've been enjoying the story. I'm always pleased to recieve comments and/or suggestions if you have any.**

**Thanks once again, now on with the tale!**

* * *

"I want you Sev." Selina whispered, surprised at her own boldness. His hands on her lower back sent sparks straight to her aching belly and she knew her desire was matched. She wondered what it would be like to have sex where they were. Her hands found the buttons of his frock coat and pulled the first one open, followed by the second, then the third.

"No you don't," he said. His voice was rough, cracked, broken. "It's the curse speaking, not your desire for me."

"Severus?" she frowned. She pulled her head away from nuzzling at his neck and stroked her hand through his inky black hair.

"I won't deny you what you need but don't make it more than it is," he said. Her hand fell from his face and she felt like she'd been slapped. All the while, the gathering ache between her legs told her she had to have him. She pushed the yearning aside and got to her feet. She pushed her hair into some semblance of order before wordlessly dashing off to the bathroom. She slammed the door shut and slid down the wooden structure. What an idiot! She may need him, yearn for him; ache for him but there was no way she was going to allow him to dictate what she was feeling. How the hell did he know anyway? She pulled out her wand and warded the door before walking to the sink and splashing cold water on her face. Even as she pulled her thoughts away from him, the scent of his aftershave hit her and she reeled. How could she desire someone so terse?

There was a tap on the door. "Go away," she muttered.

"Selina."

"I don't want to talk to you," she said. She folded her arms over her chest and plonked herself down on the toilet seat.

"Do you think I can't get through these wards? I'd rather do so without breaking the door however," he said. She scowled at the door, relishing in the sound of his voice even as she directed her indignation at him. It wasn't fair. How on Merlin's great earth was she going to get her rampant body under control. She waved her wand and the door opened. He filled the doorway in all his magnificent glory. His slender legs, narrow waist, broad shoulders and yes, even his sardonic expression filled her with longing.

"I hate you," she muttered.

"No you don't." He swept into the room.

"I hate this curse then," she said. As he approached, her wayward heart began thudding in her chest and the ache in her abdomen intensified. Her hands began to tremble and she knew her knees would be unable to take her weight. She watched as Severus pushed his lush black hair from his face. She swallowed hard, unable to prevent the surge that flooded through her veins. He stretched out his hand and she took it, hating that she had no real choice. Her fingers laced through his and fire shot through her. Unable to resist, Selina let him pull her out of the bathroom and back into the living-room. Pulling her forward, he caught her in his arms and held her against him, "Don't think for even a moment that you're undesirable," he whispered. He brushed his lips onto the top of her head.

"Why would you say something like that then?" she said. Her arms entwined his slender waist, gripping the back of his coat in her fists. He walked them both over to a mirror that hung in above the fireplace.

"Look," he said. She did as he suggested. Her hair was a total shambles and she looked dishevelled from his earlier touch. But she didn't linger on her own reflection; she gazed into his eyes through the mirror, bright, black and shining. His hair, oily and dark, hung around his sharp cheek bones. She reached her hand up and ran a finger along the nose that was the prominent feature of his fine face. Pressing her lips to his cheek she shrugged.

"What's wrong with this?" she asked. Shaking his head, he sighed. Twisting in his arms, she turned so she faced him. "I can't know what you're thinking Sev, but I do know you think I only want you because of something done to me, believe me when I say I find nothing wrong with you." She tried to make it sound sincere but it only sounded flat in her ears. She watched the apple at his throat bob as he swallowed. His breathing sounded rough this close; his chest lurched with every shallow breath he took. Selina squeezed his hand, trying to send reassurance through the contact. He caught her chin between his forefinger and thumb and turned her face so she was looking directly into his. A shudder ran down her spine; he was going to kiss her again. He paused inches away from her mouth, searching her eyes for something. Rising onto her tip toes, she made the contact herself.

His soft lips brushed hers and for long moments, she revelled in the contact of his mouth on hers. Delicate probing of his tongue encouraged her to part her lips. As soon as she did, he invaded her fully, swirling and exploring her depths even as she began her own investigations. He tasted delicious, all sweet and certainly addictive. Fire cascaded down her body, settling once more at the ache between her thighs. She knew it for what it was now, the urges of desire, her need to feel all of him against her, inside her, delightful and invasive and all consuming. His hands pushed up the back of her shirt once more and he ran the tips along her spine. The hook of her bra pinged open under his deft fingers. She fumbled with the buttons running down the front of his coat, one by one they gave way and she pushed the heavy garment off his shoulders. Underneath he wore a simple shirt with far less buttons holding it closed.

Breaking contact with her for a moment, he looked down into her eyes. She smiled up at him and nodded. No words were needed. He scooped her up and carried her through the door at the back of the room. Beyond was his bedroom. There was no time for any real scrutiny of the place, he nudged the door shut with his foot, crossed the floor and deposited her gently on the bed. He kissed her again, softly this time before plonking down next to her, "Are you sure?" he asked as he ran a hand through her hair. She nodded. He drew her face up to his then and pushed his lips over hers. She yanked his shirt from his trousers and thrust her hands upwards, her fingers splayed across his chest and she began her explorations anew. Soon tired of the restrictiveness of the garment, she hastily undid the buttons and pushed it away. Selina planted a kiss on his cheek, his neck and his collarbone, before leaning back and looking at his topless form. There were more than a few scars covering him but it gave him a certain appeal in her eyes. He raised an eyebrow. She kissed his throat. The low moan he rewarded her with sent a delicious shock straight to her aching belly. Taking his hands in her she turned his arms over and kissed the Dark Mark on his left forearm. As she did so, it began to change from a faded black to a dull red. She kissed it again.

"What does that mean?" she whispered when the red became brighter. A grimace crossed his features and he sighed.

"It means that I am being summoned."

"Can you ignore it?"

He shook his head. "The Dark Lord waits for no one." Selina cursed. Severus chuckled, a low delicious noise that he really should make more often. "I didn't think you knew such coloured language." She replied by kissing his mouth soundly. He responded in kind before breaking away, "I really have to go. Wait here, I won't be long." He pulled his shirt back on and she nodded. "I will be back, I promise."

"I know," she whispered. He kissed her once more before rising from the bed. She grabbed his hand and gave it a slow squeeze before releasing it, "Be careful." He nodded a response before sweeping from the room. She let her head fall back against the pillow and sighed. She hoped he wouldn't be too long.


	17. Chapter 17

It was late when Severus returned. The meeting had been a fruitless waste of his time. The Dark Lord has seared his mind for new information as was his way but there had been nothing much to report. He was mildly interested in what he'd disturbed but left it where it was. Severus' head had just begun to thrum with the residual headache as usual when he arrived back in his own rooms. He quaffed the necessary potion, took a long hot shower that washed the taint from his skin and threw on his warm green dressing gown before entering his bedroom.

Selina! He'd forgotten about her while he was showering. The woman lay curled up on one side of his double bed – the side he'd placed her on. She had one of his books next to her on the pillow; her breathing was soft and even. As much as he wanted to curl up next to her, gather her up in his arms and hold her close, he didn't want to frighten the girl any more than he already did. He was only wearing his dressing gown after all! With a heavy sigh, he pulled some thick blankets out of one of his cupboards and returned to the lounge. He drew the duvet around him and settled onto the couch. Despite the unfamiliarity of the sofa, it wasn't long before he slept.

The next morning, Severus woke early. It was Friday and there were classes to be taught. The sun was just about rising and it was time to get moving. Climbing to his feet, he stretched out his back. Sleeping on the couch had done him no favours but at least after this meeting, the headache hadn't been so intense. He wrapped his dressing gown around himself tightly before gathering the bedding and returning to his bedroom. Selina lay there in exactly the same position, sleeping soundly . He sat down on the side of the bed beside her and brushed her hair from her face. She was beautiful. What was such a beautiful thing doing lying on his bed? He shook his head. She snuggled closer against where he sat and murmured something that sounded suspiciously like his name. Touching her shoulder, he gave it a gentle squeeze. "What?" she muttered.

"It's Friday morning," he said. She jerked upright.

"Oh God!" she gasped.

"It's only just getting light; it's about half past five." Severus said, "No need to panic." She let out a sigh and collapsed back onto the pillows. Turning her gaze up to him, she smiled. She reached her hands out to him; the light of the curse danced in her eyes.

"We have a few moments?" she asked.

"Not long," he said. Severus leaned down and placed his mouth on hers. Amazingly, she tickled his bottom lip with her tongue, eager for access into his mouth. He parted his lips and her tongue danced against his. Her taste was heady; her tongue delightful and it sent waves of warmth right through him. Her hand pushed into his hair, sparks radiated from her fingers and he moaned despite himself. Sliding his tongue further into her mouth, he deepened the kiss. The feel of her lips against his was delicious; her touch awakened long forgotten sensations. He thrust his hand through her hair and clasped the back of her head. Cool fingers pushed inside the flap of his dressing gown, brushing against his slender chest. He sucked in a breath and tensed. Her hand paused. He forced the air from his lungs and relaxed. Tracing her nails up to his collarbone and he shivered.

"Sev," she whispered breaking the kiss.

"I know," he replied. He cupped her chin and looked into her face. Her fingers squeezed his shoulder and he stroked her cheek with his thumb. Her eyes hadn't calmed. He sighed. He swung around so he was sat on the bed beside her. She tried to plunder his mouth once again but with a quick movement. He hoisted her up so she was sitting between the V of his legs. The squeal of surprise made him smile but it soon changed when he planted a smooth kiss on the back of his neck. "This will see you right for the day," he said. He tilted her head to the side and nibbled at her shoulder. She moaned as he ran his hands down the front of her body. His palms glanced over her breasts, pausing to knead the soft flesh. Warmth spread to his crotch, warning him of his own thoughts on the matter. Plucking one of her nipples elicited another moan from her lips and she pushed backwards into him.

"Sev," she breathed again. He swallowed hard and continued to palm her breasts. Damn it, he should be better at this. Wet lips grazed his throat and he growled back at her. Abandoning her breast with one hand, he pushed the other down the front of her skirt. Her back arched, inviting him to explore further, "Don't stop." She whispered. He nipped her neck before slipping one of his fingers into her slick folds. Merlin she was wet! He just hoped he could recall enough about women's bodies to bring her round swiftly. Brushing his thumb against her sensitive nub caused a delightful moan to erupt from her lips. Severus buried his face in her hair and inhaled her scent as he moved his hand over her most sensitive clit. Her hand reached up and tried to twine through his hair. Pressure placed on her nub arched her back and she wriggled delightfully against his mounting arousal. As he moved his finger back and forth along her sex, her breathing became ragged, panting in gasps. Parting her labia with his index and ring finger, he slid his long middle finger against her drenched clit, rolling it around like a small bean in oil. A sharp tug on his hair was followed by a cracked cry. Selina's back twisted. Her mouth collided with his. Slowly, she relaxed, sagging against his chest. Her breathing returned to a normal rate. Severus reclaimed his hand and held her against him for a long moment. "That was-"

"Shhh," he said, not wanting to hear her comments on his performance, or anything else for that matter. He stroked her hair from his face and brushed the top of her head with his lips. He wasn't sure how long it was before the desire to move overtook him. The sun was rising and there was a host of work to be done before it set once more. He shifted; Selina looked up at him, her eyes far calmer than they'd been since she arrived. Gently, she kissed his cheek before swinging her legs off the bed.

"I should go," she whispered.

Severus nodded, "We both have work to do," he too made his way off the bed.

"I'll see you soon?"

"You have Potions this afternoon, so yes."

"Don't be awful," she said punching his arm, "You know what I mean."

"Come find me after the meeting with this Army." Severus said. She surprised him then by throwing her arms around his waist and clasping him. He placed his hands on her shoulder and patted gently. "Go, you'll be missed!" she released him and walked calmly from his rooms.

As soon as she was gone, Severus let out a breath he didn't realise he'd been holding and hit the shower; he felt like he needed a long cold one to get through the day ahead.


	18. Chapter 18

Selina re-joined her friends in the classroom after breakfast. She knew her absence would be noted but there was nothing else to do. She'd needed a hot shower to revive her from the shattering Severus had given her before she left and that had made her late to breakfast. She burst into the classroom; thankful the lesson had not yet started and drew up next to Hermione. She'd not spoken to her much but she'd always seemed friendly enough. Harry and Ron were sat on the other side of her. Lavender was on the opposite side of the room. Selina waved when she caught her eye.

"Where were you this morning?" Ron asked.

"I overslept," Selina said. A blush coloured her cheeks but she could hardly tell her friends the truth. Ron shrugged.

"I do that all the time," he said.

"Still up for tonight?" Harry asked. Selina nodded but didn't trust herself to say anything. It was another thing for her to feel guilty about. She'd likely have to change house after all the deceptions and lies she was spinning. She took a deep breath and focused. It was going to be alright. She just knew it. At that moment, the door to the class opened once more and in strode Flitwick. He began the lesson with an apology before setting them off on some demanding charms work. Selina had no time to think about anything else that was going on, she was so intent on her work. However, as the lesson wore on, she found her thoughts drifting towards Severus. How the hell was she going to go through a lesson with him when all she wanted to do was reach out and touch him, to feel his mouth on hers, his hands through her hair and his body against hers?

Selina pushed the thoughts to one side and renewed her focus on the charm they were meant to be learning. Damn it, her drifting mind had caused all other thought to flee from her. The final minutes of the lesson ticked passed at the slowest rate ever. When Flitwick finally dismisses them, Selina had never felt so relieved in her life. Ron, Harry and Hermione crowded around her and they made their way to lunch.

"Why do we have to have Potions last thing on a Friday?" Ron groaned as he threw himself into a seat.

"What's so bad about it?" Selina asked.

"Snape has it in for Gryffindors," Hermione said.

"Especially Harry." Lavender added. She'd joined them, along with her friend Parvati, who was helping herself to some sandwiches.

"Surely Severus can't be _that_ bad?" Glances were exchanged at her words and she swallowed. "What?" she asked. "Why would he be awful?"

"My father and Snape didn't exactly get on at school but then, you know that already don't you?" Harry said. Selina looked blankly at her friend. His green eyes looked quizzical and she felt she was missing a point somewhere. She shook her head.

"I remember the four of them, your father, Sirius, Remus and Peter always pratting about, not always that kind about it either but they were boys. That's what they did. I don't remember anything about them being rotten to Severus," she said. She made a note to ask about it later on.

"Well, he likes to get revenge on Harry for it." Hermione said. Selina shook her head, clearing the thoughts that were bubbling up. She grabbed a sandwich and forced herself to eat it calmly. Damn this curse, it was going to make the next few hours difficult.

Within the hour, she found out exactly how bad. Watching Severus stalk around the classroom had a direct impact on the pace of her heart. The closer he got, the more her hand shook. Currently, he was speaking to Neville, barking out something about inconsistent measures and lack of competence. He turned and walked towards a boy with silvery blonde hair and commended him on his ability. She did her best to focus on her mixing but when he came to rest just behind her she began to shake uncontrollably, "Miss Whileblood?" he said. She turned to look at him and swallowed. She lifted a hand and brushed her fingertips along his coat.

"Professor?" Her hand ceased its trembling.

"Maybe you should add the Flobberworm Mucus?" she nodded and did as she was told. The potion began to thicken.

"That's going to take a good forty minutes to thicken," she said.

"Correct. Maybe if you were more attentive earlier it would have been finished on time. As it is, you'll wait until it is done before leaving my classroom. Five points from Gryffindor for your inattention," he said before stalking away. She let out a sigh and continued to watch the potion brewing in her cauldron.

"See what I mean?" Lavender whispered. Lavender's potion had thickened at least ten minutes ago and she was at the stage of bottling the concoction. It was for use in the infirmary and was something they'd made several times before.

"Could be worse."

"How?"

"I could detest his company."

Lavender gave her a look like she'd gone completely mad before turning her attention back to her work. The rest of the class finished within the next ten minutes and were dismissed, however, Selina stayed behind as requested. She ignored Severus, who was seeing to the final fixing of the classroom and focused on her work. The potion was gradually thickening and was almost done when Severus approached her. He looked down his long nose at what she was doing and nodded. "Better," he said. "Get that bottled."

Selina reached for a glass bottle, undid the stopper and did her best to hold the thing steady while she poured the gloopy liquid into it. Her trembling hands caused the bottle to shudder around and she knew she was about to get it everywhere. She stopped her attempt. "I can't," she said, keeping her head on the desk.

"What?"

"My hands…"

Severus turned her chin up so she was looking into his face and rolled his eyes. Deftly, he bottled the potion in moments and had it tucked away. "How long?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"How long have you been in this state?"

"Most of this lesson," she said. Surely he knew that already? He'd seen her all the way through it after all. Severus shook his head, stirring his black hair into motion. His dark eyes fixed her with a stare and she gave him a weak smile. That look had the ability to make her legs turn to jelly and her heart to pound in her chest. His hands come up and pulled her away from her desk and into his embrace.

"Silly thing," he whispered. She gazed up and his mouth met hers. There was no soft tugging at her lips this time, he pushed into her mouth and she gasped in surprise. She clenched her hands into his robes and returned the kiss just as fiercely. The trembling in her hands lessened and her legs regained their strength. Her heart didn't cease in its thundering but she knew it would be easier to concentrate on other subjects now. Still, she was in no rush to break the contact and neither, it seemed, was he.


	19. Chapter 19

When Selina pulled back and looked at her friend, she couldn't help notice the flush in his cheeks or the redness of his lips. She brushed her fingertips against his cheek and pushed into his hair. Despite it being oily, it was still soft, still silky, still flowed through her fingers like water. She placed her lips against his jaw, just underneath his ear and he shivered. His hands clamped onto the sides of her face and his mouth collided against hers. A nip on her lower lip made her gasp; his tongue dove into her, sending a delicious shiver rocketing to her belly. This wasn't the same as the gentle kisses they'd shared earlier; this was something else, something fiery, dangerous almost. Twisting her head to the side allowed her to push deeper into his mouth. His taste collided with hers, he was delicious, how could she ever get enough of him.

His arm curled around her waist and he began walking them backwards. Stumbling after him, Selina giggled as he continued to plunder her open mouth. They bumbled into the wooden door leading to his private rooms. Severus fumbled at the handle, all the while stealing kisses from her. The door fell open and the toppled through, barely keeping their feet. The door was kicked shut. The kiss broken for mere moments while he cast a simple ward, when he turned back to her, she invaded his mouth once again. Striding forward into the room, they made it as far as the couch. Fingers tugged at the buttons of his black coat, "Skin," Selina muttered into his mouth, "I want to feel your skin." The last button sprang free and she forced the garment from his shoulders. He assisted by letting it slip from his arms onto the floor. His hands pushed her school jumper up and she shrugged out of the cloth.

Pulling his shirt out of his trousers, she pushed her hands up underneath and ran her fingers along his hot skin. She could feel his heart pounding in his chest. His breathing was shallow and came in quick rasps. Moving her head away from his mouth, she ran her tongue down his throat, nibbling at his adam's apple when she arrived at it. The small moan told her more than words could. She flicked her tongue against it before moving further down; he had the most delightfully shaped collarbones she'd ever seen. She ran her tongue along them before leaning back and just looking at him. Her eyes took in his scarred form before flicking back up to his face. He gave her a look of utter confusion.

"What?" he said.

"I could look at you for hours," she said. Severus shook his head. He placed a hand on her shoulder and pushed her back until she was nestled into the couch, her head on the cushions.

"That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard," he said. She went to protest the truth of her words but he silenced her with his mouth. His kiss was insistent, urgent and all consuming. She moaned into him, encircling his narrow waist with her arms. Pulled him closer, revelling in the sensation of his weight over her. His hand slipped between them, deftly undid the buttons holding it closed and pulled the fabric apart. Those delightful fingers cupped her breast, like they had earlier that morning. She arched her back, pushing her breast into his hand. A delicious tickling flooded her abdomen as he moved his fingers into the cup of her bra, brushing her nipple with his thumb. He sat up, pulling her into sitting as well. Deft fingers undid her bra and pushed her clothing away. As soon as her breasts were free, his mouth descended to capture her nipple once more. The delightful tingle that erupted fired right through her. Her hands pushed through his hair as he nuzzled her flesh.

"Severus," she muttered. He glanced up at her. She clasped his head and brought his mouth up to hers once more. Shifting her weight, she inched her way underneath him. The deep kiss, the contact of his mouth on hers, his skin on hers was like nothing she'd ever felt before. She broke the kiss, "I want you. I want you so so much." She pushed her hand down to the buckle at his trousers and fumbled to get it undone. The button soon followed but as she reached for the elastic of his underwear he drew away from her.

"Not here," he said. He extended a hand and stood up. She took it and he led her into the bedroom. When they reached the door, her paused, pulled her into his arms. He tugged the zip of her skirt down and she stepped out of it. Only then, did he bring her to the bed. She hopped up onto the mattress, he followed. Selina caught her bottom lip between her teeth, was she really going to go through with this? Severus flopped next to her and ran his slender fingers along her cheek. "We don't have to…" he said, "I know this is a bit sudden and I'm not the choice you'd make normally."

"Sev, I wouldn't want this with anyone else," she said, "It's just… I…" her face flushed and she looked away. He planted a tender kiss on her cheek and she turned back to him. A gentle push on her shoulder landed her on her back. He captured her mouth, gently probing her lips until she parted them, allowing his tongue access once more. As he kissed her, he slipped one of his long fingers under the elastic of her knickers and into her wet quim. He swirled around her clit, nudging it, sending shooting stars through her. She moaned into him, wanted him so much. His reassuring caresses did much to soothe her fears. Returning the kiss, her hands began their exploration of his body. She came to the soft fabric of his underwear and she paused. Taking a deep breath, she plunged into it and wrapped her slender fingers around his hard cock. He groaned into her mouth, broke the kiss and slipped a finger inside her.

She froze at the sudden invasion but relaxed as he swirled his finger around. It was delightful and yet, she knew there was so much more. His thumb pressed against her swollen nub and she shuddered. Her hand let go of his shaft and tugged at his underwear instead, finding the fabric to be a nuisance. Pulling it off, she returned her hand to his cock and began running it along the smooth flesh. Squeezing gently at the head elicited a glorious moan from his lips, "Merlin's breath," he whispered. He batted her hand away and tugged her knickers off. Selina ran her eyes over his naked body and grinned. There he was, scarred, slender and standing utterly proud towards her. She smiled; he truly was glorious. Kneeling between her knees, he bent forward to place a kiss on her lips. "This may sting," he said. She nodded, trying her best to not appear nervous. His hardness nudged at her upper thigh and she swallowed, "Try to relax."

"Sev," she said. She pushed her hand through his hair and his mouth captured hers. As his tongue pushed into her open mouth, fencing against hers, she became aware of an urgent pressure between her thighs. It built, increasing in intensity. She opened her eyes and gasped.

"Relax," he said. She took a deep breath and forced herself to do as he said. The moment she did so, the building pain relinquished, replaced by a feeling of fullness. She clenched her core and Severus hissed. He pulled away and slowly moved back. It wasn't so bad, in fact, it felt bloody good. She kissed his face, his neck, letting him know she would be ok.

As Severus began moving back and forth within her, Selina moved her fingers over her warm skin. With every forward thrust of his body, a delicious shiver ran through her, down her spine and into her very being. Tension began to build as he moved deeper within her, something special, she lifted her hips into his thrusts. Severus leaned down and caught a nipple with his teeth. As he leaned down, his cock went deeper. His pace quickened and the tension in her thighs, her belly and her chest coiled tighter. She wrapped her arms around Severus' back and pulled his closer. Her legs came up, wrapping around his narrow waist. He moaned and captured her mouth once more. A delightful finger flicked against her clit and she shattered. Selina thought she would disintegrate around him as he continued his vigorous thrusting. Wave upon wave of white, wondrous white crashed around her. She tightened around him and he let out a guttural cry as his own pleasure overtook him.

It was a long while before either of them moved or spoke. Severus snuggled next to her, gathering her close, "Thank you," she said.

"Please," Severus said holding his hand up. He turned away from her.

"Don't do this," she said. She picked up his hand and squeezed it.

"The curse is alleviated, what more do you want?" he asked. Selina brushed her hand through his black hair and kissed his neck.

"Just you," she whispered. He snorted but looked back at her. She kissed his cheek, his forehead and finally his soft lips. Doing all she could to transfer the truth of her words through her actions.

"Why?" he said. She didn't answer that; instead just clasped his face and kissed him some more. She placed her lips on his long nose before capturing his mouth once more. He relented and allowed her access by parting his lips.

"I have many reasons Severus," she said breaking the kiss, "We both have been used by people to try to gain an advantage, you care for me when it isn't your place to do so, you're soft with me. You speak to me like an equal, I knew you from before. I think your delightful, you make me feel like I'm special…" she spotted the sceptical look in his eyes, "I can go on."

"Don't."

"Then let me kiss you some more."

He rolled his eyes but didn't protest, instead, let her plunder his mouth, plant kisses on his face and nibble at his neck until he fell into a contented doze.


	20. Chapter 20

Selina took her leave of Severus just before Harry was due to call for her for the meeting. It was one of the toughest things she'd ever had to do. He'd looked so content, peaceful even. She'd kissed him something fierce, dressed and dashed back to Gryffindor tower. She reached the door just as they were leaving. "Where have you been?" Harry asked.

"Severus kept me back after lesson and we've been talking," she replied. They probably wouldn't appreciate the truth. Lavender gave her a look that was somewhere between disbelief and disgust.

"How can you stand his company?" Ron asked pulling a face. Selina shrugged. What else could she do?

"Come on, we have work to do." Hermione said. The others fell in step behind her and made their way to a room Selina had never seen before. The great door seemed to appear out of nothing, yet there was no way she could have missed it. It was huge and right in the centre of the wall. She shook her head. As they passed through it, a tingling sensation passed through her, it was certainly weird. She shook herself mentally, she needed to pay attention to this, there could be something vitally important happen that she could report on. She sighed to herself, the betrayal of trust weighed heavily on her but what else could she do?

Gathered in the room were a handful of other students. They all had their wands ready and were discussing what had happened during the time since the last meeting. Silence descended as they walked into the room. Harry took the centre of the room and everyone looked on expectantly, "Thank you all for turning up once again, I know it's a dangerous thing we do but it's for a good cause," he said.

"What else could we do?" a pretty blonde girl asked.

"No more than you are Luna." Harry said. Selina was humbled by the sincerity of his words. "Tonight, we'll continue to practice our Patronus' and see how we go." Harry said. "Pair up and coach each other, I'll come around and see how you're getting on."

Selina caught Lavender's eye and they moved to a corner of the room. "Have you done this before?" Lavender asked. Selina shook her head.

"I've heard of it but never attempted it," she replied.

"OK, it's really hard to do so watch me and then see if you can do it?" Lavender said. Selina nodded. Lavender attempted to cast the spell, swirling her wand in the correct pattern, enunciating the words in a precise manner and focusing her energy. A small shot of white energy dribbled from the end of her wand. "Like I said, it's really hard!"

"It's just practice Lavender." Harry said from behind them. Selina jumped. "And that's a huge improvement on the last time we met."

"Thanks," Lavender said with a smile.

"Are you going to try?" he asked. They both turned to her and Selina flushed bright red.

"I've never done it before," she said.

"That's the point isn't it? To learn?" Lavender said. Selina took a deep breath and pulled her wand out from her hair. At least she hadn't left it on the floor of Severus' floor. She grinned at the thought of the potions master before dismissing him for the moment, now was not the time for such things.

"So how does it work?"

"You need to summon up your best memory, the happiest moment of your life," Harry said. Well, that wasn't going to be too difficult. She was still reeling from it. "Got it?" she nodded. "Now this is the motion." Harry demonstrated with his wand.

"The incantation is Expecto Patronum." Lavender said. Selina nodded and pictured Severus. The hard lines of his face and how they softened under her touch, the way his mouth would twitch into a smile and the sensation of his hands on her. She shuddered and erupted into a grin. She twirled her wand and spoke the words. Nothing happened.

"Remember, it's said, ex-PEK-toh pa-TRO-num." Harry said.

"It took me ages to get anything to happen," Lavender said.

"Keep trying." Harry said. "Hey Luna, that's fab!" he said turning to a small framed blonde girl. He walked away, Selina turned back to Lavender.

"You go again," Lavender said. Selina summoned her thoughts once more and cast the spell, or tried at least.

"This is going to take a while isn't it?" she said. Lavender nodded.

"Don't give up though. Like I said, it took me ages." Selina smiled and summoned her memory. She tried a few more times, the effort was wearing but there was no evidence of it working as yet. Lavender was having similar results as she had at the start of the meeting. Some of the other students seemed to be very competent at casting the spell. A few of them even managed to summon an incorporeal animal. A Hare darted around Luna's head and a horse trotted around a red haired young girl who could only be related to Ron.

"That's amazing!" Selina said.

"Not bad are they," Lavender replied.

"Are they all different?"

"Everyone has their own animal."

"What's yours?"

"I don't know yet."

Selina was about to try casting hers again, however her hands began to tremble. This time, it was like being hit by a fast moving wave. Her hands were shaking and knees buckling before she knew what was going on. She swallowed hard. "Are you ok?" Lavender asked. Selina nodded.

"I…" she had to go. "I have to leave," she whispered.

"You look really pale; do you need to go to the infirmary?" Selina shook her head.

"No. I just need to lie down," she said. Lavender looked concerned and Selina swallowed, "It's part of being a statue, like a backlash, sometimes I get all weird and the best thing to do is lie down."

"Do you want me to come with you?" she asked. Selina gave her a small smile and shook her head. She didn't deserve such friendship.

"I'll be fine," she said. Lavender nodded, "Let Harry know for me." With that, she dashed out the large room and headed straight back to the dungeons.

She burst through the doors and into Severus' private rooms. He was sat at his desk looking over some papers. By the time she got there, she was gasping for breath, her chest heaving in ragged waves. "Merlin, what happened?" Severus asked looking up.

"It came from nowhere. Is someone controlling this?" she said. Severus was on his feet in a moment and wrapped her in an embrace. It did nothing to still her trembling.

"What do you mean?"

"This… this _thing_. I was fine and then this happened. Like someone pressed a button and I became a useless wreck," she said. Severus shook his head. Selina squeezed her eyes shut and bit back a sob, the lack of control was awful.


End file.
